Solo un ballo
by wolfishaya
Summary: Scritta in collaborazione con hart. Camelot è in festa, ma Regina non è dell'umore per partecipare. Emma se ne accorge e cerca di rimediare a modo suo.
1. Introduzione

Regina esce sul balcone mentre dentro nel palazzo di Camelot i festeggiamenti continuano. I suoi pensieri si perdono come il suo sguardo tra le stelle. L' oscurità che le avvolge riporta inevitabilmente la sua memoria alle tenebre avviluppate intorno alla figura della Salvatrice.  
Ad un tratto percepisce qualcuno dietro di sé, ma prima che possa girarsi sente qualcosa vicino all'orecchio e una melodia inizia a suonare. Si volta lentamente e con stupore vede Emma sorriderle con l'altra cuffia nell'orecchio, il cavo bianco ad unirle. _Il lettore mp3 di Henry_ , realizza Regina. Sta per aprire la bocca per domandarle cosa stia facendo quando Emma la precede chiedendole: "Solo un ballo.". La mora dapprima la guarda confusa ma, dopo una breve esitazione, accetta con un sorriso. Solleva il braccio per mettersi in posizione ma Emma la stupisce poggiandole le mani sui fianchi attirandola verso di sé. Regina arrossisce e dopo un attimo di smarrimento passa le braccia intorno al suo collo. L' imbarazzo svanisce appena le due iniziano a ballare sulle note di una struggente melodia. Si muovono guardandosi negli occhi e al ritornello Emma si avvicina al suo orecchio e le sussurra cantando: " _Killing me softly…_ ". Regina sente brivido scorrerle lungo la schiena. Si accosta ad Emma e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla continuando a ballare con lei.


	2. Capitolo 1

Rimasero così anche dopo che la canzone era finita, strette in un abbraccio che nessuna delle due voleva spezzare. Regina si accosto all'orecchio della bionda: "Cosa significa tutto questo?" le chiese, incapace di guardarla negli occhi. Emma semplicemente le rispose "Non lo so, avevo solo voglia di farlo…". Si scostò leggermente da lei per guardarla negli occhi e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. La mano rimase ferma sulla sua guancia. Regina chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto; la sua mano sulla sua pelle era delicata. Emma avvicinò il viso al suo e poggiò la fronte contro quella dell'altra donna. Regina aprì gli occhi, il cuore che le martellava furioso nel petto a causa della vicinanza della Salvatrice. Sollevò il viso e lo avvicinò al suo. Le loro labbra erano vicinissime, tanto da sentire il calore l'una dell'altra; sarebbe bastato un piccolo passo per farle toccare. Perse l'una negli occhi dell'altra non si accorsero dei passi che si avvicinavano a loro, fino a che non sentirono delle voci inconfondibili che le chiamavano. "Regina sei qui fuori?" La voce di Robin riportò entrambe alla realtà. Si allontanarono reciprocamente di un passo senza tuttavia smettere di guardarsi negli occhi. "Emma sei qui? Ti ho cercata dappertutto!" la voce di Hook si unì a quella di Robin. "Volevo solo prendere un po' d'aria" risposero contemporaneamente le due donne. Killian e Robin le raggiunsero. Il pirata si insinuò tra le due e prese le mani di Emma, baciandone una. Il ladro si avvicinò a Regina, fermandosi a meno di un passo da lei. Le due si lanciarono un'occhiata da sopra le spalle dei rispettivi compagni, quindi presero le loro mani e rientrarono nella luminosa sala da ballo. Attesero pazientemente l'inizio della nuova melodia, quindi si lasciarono guidare sulla pista da ballo dai due uomini. Ad ogni giravolta riuscivano a lanciarsi brevi sguardi, ripensando entrambe ai loro corpi uniti mentre danzavano insieme sotto le stelle. Ballarono per tutta la sera, talvolta rubate ai loro compagni da Charming o da alcuni cavalieri della tavola rotonda. Quando il re annunciò la fine dei festeggiamenti, ognuno fece ritorno alla sua stanza. Agli ospiti erano state assegnate sei stanza adiacenti. David e Snow si ritirarono nella prima camera, Regina ed Emma diedero la buonanotte a loro figlio prima di lasciarlo nella seconda. Hook strappò un bacio alla Salvatrice prima di congedarsi, atto che non passò inosservato agli occhi fiammeggianti di Regina, la quale, distratta dalla scena, non si accorse della vicinanza improvvisa di Robin. L'uomo le sfiorò il braccio per attirare la sua attenzione quindi, non appena lei si voltò verso di lui, premette le labbra sulle sue, ignaro dello sguardo ferito dell'Oscura su di loro. Sorrise alla mora prima di ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Rimaste sole nel corridoio ombroso, illuminato solo da qualche candela, le due si scambiarono una lunga occhiata. "Buonanotte." disse infine Emma, rompendo il silenzio. Regina la trattenne ancora un istante con lo sguardo, quindi ricambiò il saluto e sparì dietro la pesante porta di quercia. Regina fece qualche passo verso l'enorme letto a baldacchino. Le risultava familiare, come un ricordo del suo passato nella Foresta Incantata. Rimase ferma qualche istante a fissarlo fino a che una strana sensazione non la attirò nuovamente verso la porta. Non sentì tuttavia l'impulso di aprirla, quindi semplicemente si accostò ad essa. Quando percepì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti portò istintivamente una mano sul legno, ed un calore rassicurante sembrò scaldarla dall'esterno. L'Oscura rimase immobile nel corridoio, fissando il punto dove poco prima sostava la mora. Si decise infine a compiere qualche passo verso la sua porta, ma si fermò davanti al battente chiodato. Incurvandosi appena poggiò delicatamente la fronte all'antico legno, sospirando, per poi allontanarsi ed entrare definitivamente nella sua stanza.


	3. Capitolo 2

Regina si rigirò nel letto per l'ennesima volta. La paglia di quel dannato materasso continuava a pizzicarle il corpo. Per di più, dalla finestra continuava ad entrare aria gelida, e un maledetto gufo non la smetteva di lanciare il suo richiamo. Dio se le mancava il ventunesimo secolo, il suo bellissimo materasso in memory foam, l'acqua calda e il riscaldamento. Alla fine, esasperata, si alzò dal letto lanciando le ruvide coperte di lana grezza e, stizzita, si coprì con un mantello rosso ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Se non riesco a dormire, pensò, posso almeno rendermi utile. Si diresse quindi verso la torre, determinata a trovare l'incantesimo per liberare Merlino. O almeno pensò di dirigersi verso la torre. In realtà, dopo vari tentativi di raggiungerla, si ritrovò nei giardini.  
Il delicato scrosciare di una fontana la attirò verso destra, dove una panchina di marmo bianco sembrava aspettare proprio lei. Rabbrividendo appena al contatto con la pietra fredda si sedette, guardandosi intorno. Un cespuglio di rose poco distante attirò il suo sguardo. La luna illuminava i fiori, rendendo visibile i petali gialli e rossi delle rose. I colori di Camelot, pensò Regina.  
Non sapeva da quanto si trovasse lì, immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando improvvisamente percepì una presenza alle sue spalle. Stranamente questo non la mise in guardia.  
"Credevo di essere l'unica sveglia a quest'ora." disse una voce a lei familiare.  
Regina sorrise appena. " A quanto pare si è sbagliata Miss Swan."  
" Siamo tornate a Miss Swan?"  
" Ci sono affezionata." la prese in giro la mora.  
"Anch'io!" rispose Emma ridendo.  
Regina si voltò per guardarla negli occhi. La Salvatrice indossava un logoro mantello di tela grezza. Regina glielo aveva già visto indosso il giorno prima.  
"Cosa fai qui?" le chiese Emma, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire e volevo stare un po' da sola…"  
"Scusami non volevo disturbarti… ti lascio sola." si affrettò a rispondere la bionda, già pronta a andarsene.  
"No, resta…" la fermò Regina. "…devo chiederti una cosa…"  
Emma, stupita, si avvicinò a lei, per poi, ad un cenno della mora, sedersi accanto a lei sulla panchina. "Certo, dimmi."  
L'esitazione di Regina costò ad entrambe attimi di imbarazzato silenzio. Infine la donna, evitano il suo sguardo, si decise a parlare. "Cosa è successo prima?"  
Emma, presa alla sprovvista, deglutì cercando di prendere tempo. "Quando?"  
La labile pazienza della regina svanì in un istante.  
"Quando hai ballato con il paggetto di Artù!" sbottò alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Quando abbiamo ballato insieme, idiota!"  
Il viso di Emma si tinse di porpora. Si schiarì la gola. "Oh, certo, quello… Sinceramente? Non lo so… ti ho vista lì, con lo sguardo perso a fissare le stelle, sembravi triste e volevo fare qualcosa…"  
"Perché?" chiese Regina addolcendo la voce, sinceramente confusa.  
Emma sospirò, fissandola negli occhi prima di risponderle con un filo di voce. "Perché mi importa di te."  
Regina, spiazzata dalla risposta, non riuscì a dire altro per svariati minuti. Infine si voltò leggermente verso di lei e le sorrise.  
"Posso chiederti qualcosa io adesso?" domandò esitante la bionda.  
"Sì."  
"Lo ami?"  
Regina si girò completamente verso di lei. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere da Emma.  
"E tu ami il pirata?" le chiese di rimando, sulla difensiva.  
"Nessuno ti ha insegnato che non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda? Credevo lo sapeste vostra maestà…" disse Emma sorridendo appena.  
"Touché…"  
"Allora?" la incalzò la Salvatrice, impaziente e terrorizzata allo stesso tempo.  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo, mormorando: "Mi ama…"  
"Non ti ho chiesto questo."  
La mora alzò le spalle riprendendo a guardare il cielo.

"Meriti di più" continuò Emma addolcendo il tono.  
Regina rise amaramente. "Chi altri potrebbe amare la Regina cattiva?"  
Emma la stupì posandole delicatamente due dita sotto al mento e facendo incontrare i loro sguardi. "Per me sei sempre stata solo Regina."  
La mora rimase immobile. Le parole della Salvatrice l'avevano colpita nel profondo, scaldandole il cuore e facendolo battere come non le succedeva da anni.  
"Anche tu meriteresti di più di Capitan Guyliner."  
"Forse… sai vorrei solo qualcuno che non mi vedesse solo come la salvatrice." disse Emma dopo qualche secondo.  
"Per me sei sempre stata solo Emma…." replicò Regina " Una spina nel fianco."  
Risero entrambe alla battuta della donna.  
Appena si ripresero Emma la guardò negli occhi e disse sorridendo  
"Lo so, tu non sei mai cambiata con me. Neanche adesso che sono l'Oscuro, sei l'unica che continua a trattarmi come Emma."  
"Non sarai l'Oscuro ancora per molto." replicò la mora "Riusciremo a liberare Merlino e tornerai ad essere te stessa."  
Emma  
"Lo so ….mi fido di te, so che mi salverai, per questo ho dato a te il pugnale."  
"Potrei usarlo contro di te…"  
"Non lo faresti mai!"  
Regina si voltò a guardarla stupita  
"Cosa te lo fa credere?"  
" Il fatto che ti piace giocare ad armi pare, non mi controlleresti mai, non sarebbe divertente per te."  
"Mi conosci cosi bene?  
"Non quanto vorrei." disse la bionda senza riflettere.  
"Tutti sanno chi sono, hai letto il libro."  
"Io ti conosco per quello che ho vissuto con te, non per quello che c'è scritto nel libro. Quello non mi interessa"  
La mora rise con amarezza. "Nessuno crede che io sia cambiata."  
"Io si e anche Henry , i miei genitori. E… Robin." aggiunse infine Emma a mezza voce, con una punta d'astio.  
"Robin…" mormorò Regina sovrappensiero.  
"Io non capisco come hai fatto." disse ad un tratto la bionda.  
"A fare cosa?"  
"A perdonarlo per quello che ti ha fatto."  
Regina rimase in silenzio per un po', come se non sapesse cosa rispondere.  
"E' la mia seconda possibilità te l ho detto…" si decise, infine, a dire.  
"La tua seconda possibilità avrebbe dovuto aspettarti invece di mettere incinta tua sorella!" disse con disprezzo Emma.  
"Perché ti importa così tanto?"  
"Perché non merita nemmeno di guardarti, non è alla tua altezza, maledizione! E tu neanche te ne accorgi!"  
" E perché il pirata è alla tua altezza?" l'attaccò Regina mettendosi sulla difensiva. "Credi che lui sia buono? Se è ancora vivo lo deve a te, o lo avrei già ucciso per quello che mi ha fatto."  
Emma si bloccò sentendo le sue parole "Che intendi dire?"  
"Io…niente lascia stare…sono stanca vado a dormire." disse Regina alzandosi per andare via.  
Emma si alzò e la fermò prendendole il braccio e facendola girare verso di lei.  
"Regina che cosa volevi dire? Cosa ti ha fatto?" ripetè la bionda.

"Fattelo raccontare da lui…chiedigli come Greg e Tamara sono riusciti a catturarmi e quello che mi hanno fatto dopo…" ribattè Regina prima di sparire in una densa nuvola viola.


	4. Capitolo 3

Emma rimase un attimo spiazzata con il braccio a mezz'aria dove poco prima stava tenendo Regina.  
Dopo qualche secondo tornò dentro il castello e si diresse nella stanza di Hook. Entrò senza bussare.  
"Che diavolo hai fatto a Regina?" chiese la donna, ancora turbata dalle parole della mora.  
Hook si svegliò di soprassalto, alla rabbiosa domanda della sua fidanzata. La guardò senza capire, confuso.  
"Amore ma che succede?"  
"Voglio sapere cosa hai fatto a Regina." ripetè la bionda, con le mani sui fianchi e il disprezzo negli occhi.  
Killian si alzò dal letto e la raggiunse, cercando un contatto fisico con lei.  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." disse mentre Emma si ritraeva dal suo tocco.  
La salvatrice sospirò esasperata.  
"Di Greg e Tamara! Cosa c'entri con loro, e cosa è successo veramente quel giorno?"  
"Emma sono passati anni non ha più importanza." rispose con noncuranza il pirata, scatenando l'ira di Emma.  
"Ne ha per me."  
Sentendo il suo tono Killian fece un passo indietro, sentendosi in qualche modo tradito.  
"Sai che non sono più quel tipo di persona…" disse mettendosi sulla difensiva.  
"Rispondimi, dimmi cosa hai fatto."  
"E va bene!" capitolò alla fine lui "Li ho aiutati a togliere la magia a Regina mettendole quel bracciale…"  
Emma sentì il sangue defluirle dal viso.  
"Continua." disse.  
"Emma dai…." cercò di dire Hook, ma Emma non gli diede il tempo di continuare.  
"Ti ho detto di continuare. Cosa le hanno fatto dopo?"  
Il pirata sospirò sconfitto.  
"Ho aiutato Greg ad attaccarla alla macchina dell'elettroshock ."  
Il cuore di Emma sembrò fermarsi, per poi riempirsi di rabbia e disgusto.  
"Tu eri li mentre la torturavano e non hai fatto niente?"  
"Credevo lo sapessi!"  
"No! Ma come hai potuto farlo?"  
"Emma, è la regina cattiva e io pensavo solo a me stesso."  
"Lei non è cattiva e in ogni caso non meritava quello che le avete fatto." disse lei per poi uscire fuori dalla sua stanza a grandi passi.  
Arrivò in un lampo nella sua stanza e si chiuse dentro. L'ira che fino ad allora aveva trattenuto si sfogò attraverso un' ondata di potere che andò a schiantarsi sul muro, annerendolo.  
Le immagini di Regina attaccata a quella macchina, incapace di difendersi, mentre quel pazzo riempiva il suo corpo di scariche elettriche le facevano ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Poteva quasi sentire il suo dolore, la sua disperazione. La cosa peggiore era che la causa di tutto quel dolore era l'uomo con il quale aveva una relazione.  
Si addormentò alle prime luci dell'alba con le lacrime che luccicavano sul suo viso illuminati dai primi raggi del giorno.

La mattina dopo si ritrovarono tutti all'ingresso del palazzo, davanti al grande albero che si diceva racchiudesse Merlino. Tutti tranne la salvatrice.  
"Dov'è Emma?" chiese Snow preoccupata guardando Hook.  
"Non lo so, ieri sera era strana…"rispose lui, per poi essere interrotto dalla stessa Emma.  
"Sono qui." disse avanzando verso il gruppo, ancora infuriata per le recenti scoperte.  
Regina la guardò senza capire perchè si comportasse a quel modo.  
"Emma sei ancora arrabbiata?" chiese Hook tentando un sorriso "Ma dai sono passati anni, non ha importanza."  
"Non ha importanza? Hai torturato quasi a morte Regina e non ha importanza?" gli gridò la bionda, avanzando minacciosamente verso di lui, la mano destra illuminata dalla magia.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio.  
Robin strinse la mano di Regina costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui. Non sapeva nulla di quella storia.  
"Che cosa e' successo?" chiese il ladro.  
"Nulla." rispose frettolosamente Regina, tornando a guardare Emma.  
"Emma credevamo che tu lo sapessi!" cercarono di intercedere i suoi genitori.  
La bionda li guardò scioccata.  
"Voi lo sapevate e non mi avete detto nulla?"  
"Qualcuno vuole dirmi cosa è successo?" provò a chiedere Robin, ottenendo finalmente la risposta di Emma.  
"Succede che Hook ha collaborato alla cattura e alla tortura di Regina mentre cercavamo di salvare la città."  
" È stato tanto tempo fa …" intervenne Regina, cercando di mettere fine all'imbarazzante e spiacevole discussione.  
Emma si voltò di scatto verso di lei. Era evidentemente sconvolta.  
"E questo cambia le cose per te?"  
"Che cosa vuoi che faccia?Che lo uccida? State insieme! Vuoi che uccida il tuo fidanzato?" chiese Regina iniziando a irritarsi.  
"Come diavolo fai a perdonare tutti così facilmente?"  
"Facilmente? Hai dimenticato la maledizione che ho lanciato sui due idioti qui presenti?" accentuò la frase indicandoli con la mano, ignorando gli sguardi scocciati dei due. "Ma si può sapere che problemi hai?" continuò, riportando lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Io nessuno, sei tu che hai un problema! Possibile che tu sia riuscita a perdonare due uomini che ti hanno fatto del male in un secondo? Lui…" indicò Hook "…ti ha quasi uccisa, e lui…" indicò Robin "… ti ha spezzato il cuore e sta per avere un figlio da tua sorella! Mentre io ho dovuto strisciare per avere il tuo perdono per averti ferita involontariamente, e ho cercato di rimediare in tutti i modi!" le gridò contro.  
Regina si bloccò, gli occhi lucidi che trattenevano le lacrime.  
Robin, Hook, David e Snow guardavano la scena senza capire cosa stesse succedendo tra le due donne.  
"Questi non sono affari tuoi, io ho sbagliato ma ho sempre amato Regina." Intervenne Robin, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
"Tu la ami davvero?" chiese Emma puntando il suo sguardo furioso su di lui. " Dopo quanto sei andato a letto con Zelena? Una settimana dopo aver giurato amore a lei? Smettila di fare la vittima inconsapevole del piano di Zelena. Ci vogliono due persone per fare un bambino e tu ti sei dimenticato subito di lei. Non sei degno neanche di guardarla." disse tutto di un fiato la donna, sempre più arrabbiata.  
Regina la guardò, sempre più confusa, non capendo il motivo della sua scenata. Mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il viso sparì in una nuvola viola, incapace di restare lì ad ascoltare le dolorose parole di Emma.  
"Ecco sei contenta? L' hai ferita?" le urlò contro Robin, guardandola con odio.  
"Io l'avrei ferita? Non sono io che sto per avere un figlio da sua sorella." replicò la salvatrice, sparendo poi in una nuvola grigia anche lei, lasciando i quattro ammutoliti.


	5. Capitolo 4

"Che cosa sta succedendo?" chiese David, rimasto zitto fino a quel momento, frastornato per la scena alla quale aveva dovuto assistere.  
Si guardarono confusi non riuscendo a capire cosa stesse succedendo ad Emma.  
Nel silenzio generale il pugno sferrato da Robin contro la mandibola di Hook risuonò come uno sparo. Mary Margaret si coprì la bocca con le mani mentre David, prontamente, intervenne per fermare i due.  
"Calmatevi!" intimò mettendosi tra i due. "Dobbiamo restare uniti nonostante i nostri diverbi."  
" Diverbi?" obiettò Robin " Questo pirata ha fatto torturare la mia donna!"  
"Almeno io non sono andato a letto con sua sorella." replicò a sua volta Hook, al sicuro dietro le ampie spalle di David.  
A quelle parole Robin tornò all'attacco ma venne nuovamente bloccato dal principe.  
" Adesso basta. Ci occuperemo di questo quando saremo di nuovo al sicuro nella nostra città." disse mettendo fine alla discussione.  
I due uomini continuarono a guardarsi in cagnesco mentre il principe cercava di calmare gli animi. Quello che nessuno capiva era lo strano comportamento di Emma, le sue parole erano state taglienti e fredde, aveva attaccato Robin e Hook per proteggere Regina, e nonostante le due donne ormai fossero diventate amiche questo non spiegava la reazione della bionda.

Regina apparve nella sua stanza mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigarle il viso. Le parole di Emma l'aveva colpita nel profondo. Tutto quello che aveva detto era vero anche se non voleva ammetterlo con se stessa. Robin era la sua unica possibilità, e per quanto l'idea che stesse per avere un figlio da sua sorella la facesse soffrire non poteva lasciarlo andare.  
Mentre era immersa nei suoi pensieri sentì bussare alla porta ma non rispose.  
"Regina so che sei lì dentro… ho bisogno di parlare con te."  
La voce di Emma dall'altra parte della porta la scosse. Non voleva affrontarla ancora, non voleva che la vedesse in quello stato.  
"Regina sto per entrare." l'avvisò la bionda.  
La mora bloccò la porta con la magia per non farla entrare, un secondo prima che Emma tentasse di aprirla.  
"Regina maledizione … apri, non farmi usare la magia!"  
Non ottenendo ancora risposta la bionda ruppe l'incantesimo ed entrò nella stanza.  
"Credevi davvero che quella stupida magia mi avrebbe fermato?" chiese richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Regina era di spalle. Si asciugò le lacrime e si girò per affrontarla.  
"Ovviamente no! Ma speravo ti facesse capire che non avevo intenzione di parlare con te, ma forse era troppo da chiedere alla salvatrice." rispose con disprezzo la mora.  
Emma la guardò addolorata. Non voleva ferirla, voleva solo farle capire quanto fosse speciale.  
"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, non volevo farti del male." disse sommessamente, facendo qualche passo verso di lei.  
"Non fai che ripeterlo…" commentò aspramente la donna.  
" Non mi scuso per quello che ti ho detto perché penso ogni singola parola. Ma non volevo ferirti."  
"Emma cosa diavolo vuoi da me? Cosa vuoi che faccia?" chiese la donna stancamente.  
"Voglio che capisca che puoi avere di più, che non puoi accontentarti. Tu non devi essere la seconda scelta di nessuno."  
"Non ho altra possibilità" replicò Regina " Trilly mi ha detto che lui è il mio vero amore."  
" E' ' solo per questo che stai con lui? Stai scherzando? Una stupida fata ti dice che devi stare con lui e tu lo fai…" disse scioccata la bionda.  
"La polvere fatata non sbaglia…" disse tristemente la mora.  
"Ma tu cosa vuoi? Vuoi davvero far decidere il tuo futuro ad una stupida polvere? Mi hai sempre detto che tutti hanno sempre scelto per te. Prima tua madre, e adesso la polvere. Quand'è che deciderai tu cosa e chi vuoi?" replicò ammorbidendo il tono della voce.  
"Chi potrei scegliere? Forza dimmi una sola persona che mi vorrebbe…"  
Emma si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò il viso.  
"Decidi tu il tuo futuro."  
Regina fece per sparire non riuscendo a sostenere quella conversazione, ma Emma la bloccò con la sua magia.  
"Non scappare, rispondimi."  
"Lasciami andare" sussurrò la donna implorandola con gli occhi.  
Emma strinse i denti e continuò.  
"No finche' non mi dici cosa vuoi veramente."  
"Te." disse senza pensare per poi bloccarsi, realizzando quello che aveva appena detto. Le guance si tinsero di rosso e abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
Continuò a sentire lo sguardo di Emma su di sé, tanto che sentì nuovamente il bisogno di scappare.  
"Lasciami andare adesso." sussurrò la mora continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo.  
"Non posso, soprattutto adesso."  
Regina alzò lo sguardo su di lei, stupita.  
"Vuoi proprio togliermi l'ultimo granello di dignità che mi è rimasta?" le chiese sentendosi umiliata.  
"No." rispose prontamente Emma, accarezzandole il viso.  
"Voglio dirti che anch'io voglio te."


	6. Capitolo 5

Emma le sollevò il viso con due dita. Gli occhi della mora, pieni di sorpresa, incontrarono quelli verdi di lei.  
"Veramente?" chiese, incredula.  
Per tutta risposta Emma avvicinò il viso al suo e poggiò le labbra su quelle di Regina, sfiorandole delicatamente.  
Regina passò la braccia intorno al suo collo e la strinse mentre Emma le cingeva i fianchi con le braccia, facendo aderire i loro corpi. Entrambi i loro cuori battevano furiosi nei loro petti mentre le loro labbra si dischiudevano, cosicché le loro lingue si potessero intrecciare.  
Dopo qualche minuto furono costrette a separarsi per riprendere fiato, ma rimasero vicine, le fronti che si toccavano.  
"Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Swan." mormorò Regina con un lieve sorriso.  
Emma sorrise a sua volta, rispondendole a tono:"Anche voi, Vostra Maestà."  
Regina si allontanò appena da lei per poterla guardare meglio negli occhi, e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sei tu che ti sei messa con quel pirata!"  
La salvatrice si strinse nelle spalle abbassando lo sguardo. "Non credevo di avere una possibilità con te…"  
"Anche per me è lo stesso." confessò la mora.  
Tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi, che facevano trasparire tutto l'amore che provavano l'una per l'altra.  
"E adesso cosa facciamo?" chiese infine Emma dopo un breve silenzio.  
"Non lo so…" sospirò pensosa la mora mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Credo che per adesso dovremmo tenerlo per noi…"  
Emma la interruppe spalancando gli occhi. "Vuoi tenerlo segreto? Vuoi restare con Robin?" chiese incredula, l'irritazione che già traspariva dalla sua voce. Si staccò da lei, incapace di nascondere la paura nei suoi occhi.  
"No!" si affrettò a tranquillizzarla Regina "Non è per questo! Ma dobbiamo lavorare insieme per riuscire a salvarti, e non possiamo farlo se ci sono dei contrasti. Emma, prima di tutto devo liberarti dall'oscurità. Sai che succederà appena qualcuno saprà di noi? Come la prenderebbero i tuoi genitori? Ed Henry?" disse frettolosamente, l'agitazione che faceva correre le parole una dietro l'altra.  
Emma si paralizzò al nome del figlio. "Henry è un ragazzino intelligente, Regina…"  
La mora la interruppe: "E se non approvasse? Lui adora Hook…"  
La salvatrice le prese dolcemente le spalle, inducendola a guardarla negli occhi. "Lui vuole la nostra felicità. Tu sei la mia."  
Regina si rilassò al suo tocco, ed a quelle parole sorrise dolcemente, seppur con un velo d'incredulità nello sguardo. "Non credevo che ti avrei mai sentito dire una cosa del genere…" disse, ma lo rimpianse subito appena vide l'espressione rattristata sul viso di Emma. Le prese quindi il viso tra le mani e le diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, prendendo il coraggio da quello. "E tu sei la mia." dichiarò, gioendo internamente del lampo di sorpresa e felicità negli occhi verdi che da tanto amava. "…Anche se ci ho messo tanto a capirlo." aggiunse poi, sorridendole.  
Emma sorrise di rimando. "Me ne sono accorta…" la punzecchiò.  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo. "Da che pulpito…"  
L'allegria svanì di colpo dal volto della salvatrice mentre il pensiero di Robin le invadeva la mente.  
"Non so se riuscirò a resistere se ti vedo vicina a lui… " ammise abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata, per poi aggiungere tra i denti:"…O peggio ancora se ti bacia…"  
Regina, seppur sorpresa dal repentino cambio d'umore della donna, le accarezzò delicatamente il viso, facendo scivolare le dita fin sotto al suo mento, per poi spingerlo lievemente verso l'alto, costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Emma, so cosa provi. È lo stesso anche per me se penso che quel pirata possa toccarti…." Chiuse le mani a pugno al solo pensiero. "Ma io devo salvarti! Ho bisogno che tutti siano concentrati su questo, lo capisci?"  
Emma a malincuore dovette darle ragione. Annuì, fissandola dritto negli occhi. "Sì, hai ragione…. Ma, ti prego, non farti toccare da lui…"  
Regina le poggiò il dito sulla labbra.  
"Shh…"sussurrò avvicinandosi "Non succederà…" mormorò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
Un rumore di passi fuori dalla stanza le interruppe, spingendole ad allontanarsi l'una dall'altra, anche se solo di un passo.  
La porta si aprì subito dopo.  
"Va tutto bene qui?" chiese Snow irrompendo nella stanza insieme a suo marito e al nipote, seguiti da Hook e Robin.  
"Sì va tutto bene!" risposero entrambe all'unisono, per poi lanciarsi un'occhiata complice, che non sfuggì agli occhi del più giovane del gruppo.  
"Regina ti senti bene?" chiese Robin avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole le mano.  
"Sì, sto bene…" replicò infastidita la mora, ritraendo la mano sotto lo sguardo infastidito di Emma.  
Hook si avvicinò alla bionda.  
"Dobbiamo parlare…" tentò di dire, ma fu subito fermato dalla donna.  
"Non c'è nulla di cui dobbiamo parlare, tra noi è finita." disse con voce fredda e distaccata, guardandolo con disprezzo.  
"Emma ma cosa dici? Non puoi lasciarmi per questo! Che diavolo ti è successo?" quasi urlò il pirata, lasciando che l'ira prendesse il sopravvento.  
"Niente!" rispose con noncuranza lei, per nulla intimorita dal suo sfogo. "Ho solo aperto gli occhi. E ho capito che non ti amo."  
Tutti li guardarono scioccati, in silenzio. Regina non nascose la sorpresa per le parole di Emma, ma dissimulò magistralmente la felicità che le riempiva il petto, la quale tuttavia non passò inosservata agli occhi attenti di suo figlio.  
"Credo che adesso dovremmo concentrarci sul liberare Merlino, e poi risolverete i vostri problemi." si intromise David, spezzando il silenzio e attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
Tutti annuirono, anche Hook, seppur debolmente, ancora sconvolto dalle parole dell'amata.  
"Credo di aver scoperto come fare per liberare Merlino." annunciò trionfante Henry.  
"Davvero?" chiesero tutti quanti in coro, guardandolo stupiti.  
"Cosa credete che abbia fatto tutto questo tempo da solo in giro per Camelot?" chiese spavaldo il ragazzino, tirando fuori da una tasca della casacca di pelle un piccolo diario. Sembrava antico, con la copertina di cuoio consunto e le pagine ingiallite e fragili. "Ho esplorato il castello di Artù…" cominciò a spiegare, avvicinandosi ad Emma sotto lo sguardo orgoglioso e divertito di Regina. "E ho trovato questo." disse, porgendo il libro alla madre naturale.  
"Cos'è?" gli chiese lei, iniziando a sfogliarlo con cautela.  
Henry sorride, fiero di sé. "Il diario di Merlino."  
A quelle parole Regina spalancò gli occhi e lo strappò immediatamente dalle mani della salvatrice, che d'istinto gridò il suo nome.  
"Henry, dove l'hai trovato?" chiese la mora, ignorando palesemente la donna accanto a lei.  
"In una specie di soffitta vicino alle stanze del re."  
Regina gli lanciò un'occhiata eloquente. "Ovviamente la porta era già aperta…"  
Il ragazzino sorrise. "Più o meno."  
La donna scosse la testa reprimendo un sorriso, tornando a studiare il contenuto del diario.  
"Che cosa dice?" chiese Snow avvicinandosi.  
Regina si prese qualche minuto per leggere il diario fino alla fine, quindi lo richiuse e lo riconsegnò al figlio.  
"Posso creare la pozione…" annunciò rivolta prima a lui, poi ad Emma. "Ma mi manca l'ultimo ingrediente."  
La bionda la guardò senza capire. "Quale sarebbe?"  
Regina sospirò, serrando i denti.  
"La lacrima di un amore perduto."


	7. Capitolo 6

Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su Regina.  
Robin le sfiorò la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. "Regina, cosa vuol dire?"  
La donna si voltò a guardarlo. "Serve una lacrima di un cuore spezzato dalla perdita del primo amore." spiegò, facendo poi vagare lo sguardo sugli altri presenti. Vide la comprensione farsi strada sul viso di Snow, ma la donna rimase in silenzio scambiando solo una lunga occhiata con lei, come per un tacito accordo.  
"Come ce la procuriamo?" chiese Hook, rompendo il silenzio che si era creato.  
Regina sentì l'intensità dello sguardo della salvatrice su di sé. Si voltò verso di lei, un velo di tristezza negli occhi.  
Emma si mosse come per fare un passo verso di lei, ma si bloccò subito. "Stai parlando di una tua lacrima, vero?" chiese poi, esitante.  
Regina annuì tristemente.  
Henry le prese la mano, come per infonderle coraggio attraverso quel semplice contatto, riuscendo a strapparle un sorriso.  
"Ce la puoi fare, mamma." disse il ragazzino, sorridendole.  
"Regina non devi farlo per forza…" si intromise Robin. "Hai già sofferto troppo."  
La donna lo fissò negli occhi. "Devo e voglio farlo. Da sola."  
"Regina, voglio esserti vicino…"  
"No." lo interruppe bruscamente la mora. "Voglio farlo da sola." concluse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Rassegnato, Robin annuì. "Va bene. Come vuoi, amore mio." si arrese, riuscendo però a dare un bacio sulla guancia a Regina prima di avviarsi verso la porta.  
"Bene allora iniziamo subito!" esclamò Emma senza riuscire a nascondere la sua irritazione, interponendosi tra Regina e Robin.  
"Vi aspettiamo fuori." disse David, assicurandosi che tutti fossero fuori prima di uscire a sua volta e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. "Quando hai intenzione di dirgli che non vuoi stare più con lui?" sbottò Emma non appena la porta si chiuse.  
Regina le fece segno di abbassare la voce lanciandole un'occhiataccia, facendo crescere ancor di più l'irritazione della bionda. "Appena avremo fatto qui!" rispose poi, sperando che la sincerità delle sue parole fosse sufficiente a farla calmare.  
Emma la guardò a lungo, dapprima per darsi il tempo di far sbollire la rabbia, poi per riflettere su ciò che la mora avrebbe dovuto affrontare a momenti.  
"Scusami…" disse infine, stupendola. "So che è difficile per te ricordare quel momento, e io non ti sto di certo aiutando con i miei scatti di gelosia."  
Regina sospirò. "Non fa niente. Facciamolo e basta." disse prima di sedersi e fare un respiro profondo.  
Emma si sedette di fronte a lei e, dopo un secondo di concentrazione, fece apparire un acchiappasogni.  
"Allora, tieni questo in mano e ripensa a quel momento."  
Regina allungò la mano tremante e prese l'acchiappasogni, lanciandole un'occhiataccia. "Lo so come funziona."  
Emma le regalò un sorriso a trentadue denti, strappandole una risatina tesa. Le posò quindi una mano sulla gamba e le diede una leggera stretta di incoraggiamento.  
"Sono qui." mormorò guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina la fissò riconoscente per qualche istante, quindi si concentrò sulla magia dell'acchiappasogni, facendo apparire le terribili immagini della notte che cambiò la sua vita tra le sue mani.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi, e a quelli di Emma, scorsero quegli attimi tremendi: Regina accanto a Daniel mentre stavano per fuggire insieme, la porta della stalla che si spalancò e sua madre, Cora, in piedi, sorridente, che tuttavia li fissava con il gelo negli occhi. La giovane Regina che la implorava di lasciarli andare, Cora che si avvicinava a Daniel ed un attimo dopo teneva il suo cuore il mano, sotto lo sguardo inorridito della figlia, che la pregava di lasciarlo vivere. La morte di Daniel, l'urlo di dolore di Regina nel vedere il cuore del suo amato divenire polvere.  
Le lacrime scesero sul viso della mora, ed Emma, nonostante lo choc, fu lesta a catturarne una con la boccetta che aveva magicamente fatto apparire. Asciugò le altre con la mano, non riuscendo a sopportare il dolore negli occhi della donna che amava.  
"Mi dispiace averti fatto rivivere questo momento…" disse con un filo di voce, a malapena in grado di trattenere lei stessa le lacrime.  
Regina posò la sua mano su quella della salvatrice, respirando a fondo nel tentativo di placare il dolore.  
"Non importa." disse "Abbiamo quello di cui avevamo bisogno."  
"Odio vederti soffrire."  
Regina le sorrise. "Liberiamo Merlino e torniamo a casa."  
"Sì, andiamo." concordò Emma.  
Si alzarono ma prima che Regina potesse fare un passo Emma la attirò a sé e la baciò. Regina ricambiò il suo bacio, stringendosi a lei, e finalmente il dolore svanì dal suo cuore.  
Si ricomposero prima di aprire la porta, lanciandosi occhiate complici e divertite.  
Robin prontamente si accostò alla mora, sfiorandole il braccio. "Regina, come stai? Cosa è successo?" chiese, visibilmente preoccupato per lei.  
La donna gli sorrise, suo malgrado sentendosi in colpa. "Sto bene. È andata bene, abbiamo la lacrima."  
Henry la abbracciò. "Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta." disse, scaldandole il cuore. Mary Margaret le sorrise, e Regina con un piccolo sforzo ricambiò il sorriso.  
Tutti insieme si recarono al grande albero che racchiudeva il grande mago.  
Emma preparò gli ingredienti sotto lo sguardo vigile di Regina, e quando aggiunse la lacrima l'incantesimo fu completo. Raccolse la magia tra le sue mani, un vortice di potere bianco e nero che si sprigionò da lei ed avvolse l'intero albero, illuminandolo di accecanti lampi oscuri davanti agli occhi increduli di tutti. Dopo poco il bagliore si spense, permettendogli nuovamente di vedere. L'albero era svanito. Al suo posto c'era un uomo: Merlino.


	8. Capitolo 7

Tre settimane dopo : Storybrooke.

Regina aprì gli occhi, ma dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per mettere a fuoco l'ambiente che la circondava. Henry era davanti a lei, anche lui sembrava avere qualche difficoltà. Si guardò intorno e vide anche Snow e David, vicini alla porta del Granny's , che la guardavano spaesati.  
"Che è successo?" chiese Robin, in piedi dietro di lei. La donna si girò a guardarlo.  
"Siamo tornati." rispose semplicemente Regina, anche se la sua voce faceva trasparire il suo stupore.  
"Ma come è possibile?" chiese Hook.  
In quel momento entrò Archie, sorridendo apertamente.  
"Siete tornati finalmente!"  
"Siamo partiti solo due giorni fa…." replicò Regina infastidita.  
Archie la guardò confuso " Mancate da tre settimane…" obiettò esitante.  
Tutti lo guardano con la bocca aperta.  
"Non può essere! Stavamo entrando a Camelot…. Che diavolo è successo in tre settimane? E dov'è Emma?" chiese Snow, aggrappandosi al marito e guardandosi intorno, come a cercare la figlia.  
"Sono qui non preoccupatevi." rispose una voce gelida alle loro spalle.  
Il gruppo si girò all'unisono verso la fonte della voce.  
Emma, o almeno quella che sembrava essere Emma, era sulla porta, appoggiata allo stipite. Il suo sguardo freddo e distaccato si soffermò su ognuno dei presenti con deliberata lentezza. La giacca nera a scaglie luccicava alla debole luce dei lampioni. La massa dorata di boccoli era svanita, lasciando il posto ad un severo chignon di un bianco smorto, come il colorito del suo viso inespressivo.  
"Emma… cosa ti è successo?" chiese Regina, dopo un breve momento di smarrimento. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare la donna davanti a lei, come tutto il resto del gruppo. Quella era Emma, e allo stesso tempo non lo era.  
Per tutta risposta la donna si avvicinò a lei, facendo risuonare i suoi passi sul pavimento, colpito dai tacchi neri.  
"Semplice." rispose fissandola negli occhi "Non mi hai salvato."  
Regina deglutì, smarrita.  
"Cos'è successo a Camelot? Sei stata tu a prendere i nostri ricordi?" domandò cercando di riprendere il controllo della situazione.  
"Proprio cosi…." disse Emma avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei, per poi sussurrare rabbiosa "… vostra Maestà."  
"Ma perché?" si intromise David, facendo un passo verso la figlia. Si fermò, tuttavia, non appena lo sguardo gelido di lei lo raggiunse.  
"Se avessi voluto che lo sapeste non vi avrei tolto i ricordi, non credi, papà ?" calcò l'ultima parola con disprezzo tale da farlo indietreggiare.  
"Emma non mi dai altra scelta." disse sommessamente Regina, attirando l'attenzione dell'Oscuro "L'hai dato a me proprio per evitare questo…." continuò portando la mano alla cintura, che tuttavia non nascondeva ciò che stava cercando.  
La sorpresa si riflesse sul suo viso, destando un sorriso nel volto dell'Oscuro.  
"Cercavi questo?" chiese Emma, facendo materializzare il pugnale ad un soffio dalla gola di Regina. La donna, nonostante la sorpresa e la rabbia che iniziava già a bruciare nel suo petto, riuscì a prendere un respiro e a mantenere cosi la calma. D'altronde, se Emma avesse voluto ucciderla l'avrebbe già fatto.  
"Questo è mio e resterà con me" continuò l'Oscuro guardandola dritta negli occhi. Quindi sparì in una nuvola nera, lasciando i presenti esterrefatti.  
Tutti si scambiarono occhiate smarrite.  
Fu Hook il primo a rompere il silenzio. " Che diavolo è successo a Camelot? " chiese prima di voltarsi verso Regina. " Che le hai fatto?"  
La donna gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco. "Niente che io possa ricordare, razza di idiota."  
Il pirata fece per avanzare verso di lei ma fu bloccato da David, che gli mise una mano sul petto. " Calmiamoci. Qualunque cosa sia successa ad Emma siamo tutti responsabili, o non ci avrebbe maledetti."  
" Dobbiamo scoprire che cosa è successo." disse Henry ad un tratto, guardando sua madre. " Se capiamo cosa l'ha fatta diventare l'Oscuro possiamo salvarla."  
Regina gli sorrise con orgoglio, stringendogli affettuosamente una spalla. " Lo scopriremo."

Emma osservò la sua famiglia uscire dal locale.  
Seguì nell'ombra Regina, Henry, Robin e Roland mentre camminavano verso la casa del sindaco. Odiò ogni attimo in cui la sua mano sfiorava quella del ladro o i loro sguardi si incrociavano, sfociando in un sorriso. Rimase nascosta mentre i quattro entravano nella grande casa, stringendo i pugni all'idea dell'uomo che dormiva nello stesso letto della mora.

Dopo aver messo i ragazzi a letto i Regina e Robin si ritrovarono nel salotto. La donna camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro, le mani sui fianchi.  
"Come diavolo è potuto succedere?" sbottò d'un tratto.  
"Regina, calmati. Lo scopriremo, ma adesso dovremmo riposare." rispose il ladro cercando di calmarla. Tentò di abbracciarla, ma lei si scansò irritata.  
"Come faccio a riposare? L' hai vista? Quella non è Emma!"  
Robin sospirò. Le prese la mano e la costrinse a sedersi accanto a lui  
"Lo so amore, ma con la stanchezza non riusciremo a capire niente lo stesso. Andiamo a letto e domani ci riuniremo con gli altri e cercheremo di risolvere il problema."  
Dopo alcuni attimi di esitazione la donna cedette. Si alzò riluttante dal divano, e insieme andarono in camera da letto.  
Appena chiuse la porta della stanza, Robin la prese per la vita ed iniziò a baciarla con passione.  
Regina cercò di fermarlo poggiandogli le mani sul petto.  
"Robin non mi sembra il momento…."  
"Regina abbiamo bisogno di rilassarci…."disse accarezzandole il viso, ignorando le sue proteste. Lasciò una scia di baci che dalle sua labbra scendevano al collo, per poi tornare al punto di partenza.  
Spinta dalla sua insistenza alla fine la donna cedette, e ricambiò il bacio. Il ladro le alzò la lunga gonna dell'abito medievale, iniziando a sfiorarle le cosce. Lei gli tolse la casacca e poi la camicia, continuando a baciarlo mentre accarezzava il suo petto. Robin riuscì a toglierle il vestito e la spinse sul letto, sovrastandola col suo corpo. Ammirando le sue curve coperte solo dall'intimo l'uomo, eccitato, iniziò a muoversi su di lei, gemendo. Le sue mani si chiusero a coppa sul suo seno, ancora nascosto dal reggiseno in pizzo nero, per poi scivolare sulla sua schiena per toglierlo quando sentì una voce improvvisa alle sue spalle.  
"Vedo che non perdi tempo."  
I due sobbalzarono e si sollevarono subito, notando Emma in piedi in mezzo alla stanza che li guardava disgustata.  
La mora, rossa in viso, si spostò da sotto Robin, coprendosi il petto con la mano.  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" chiese furiosa, nascondendo l'imbarazzo.  
L'Oscuro alzò le spalle. "Controllavo una cosa."  
"E che cosa?" chiese sempre più irritata la donna. Non potè fare a meno di notare lo sguardo di Emma che indugiava sulle sue forme esposte. Sentì il suo viso arrossarsi sempre di più  
"Quanto sei brava a mentire." rispose con rabbia l'altra donna.  
Regina la guardò negli occhi senza capire  
"In che senso?" chiese, approfittandone per coprirsi con una coperta.  
"Sai fingere bene che ti piaccia fare sesso con lui." sorrise con cattiveria Emma, incrociando le braccia sotto al petto.  
Robin alternò lo sguardo tra le due donne  
"Ma che diavolo dici?" esclamò fulminando Emma con lo sguardo.  
L'Oscuro gli sorrise "Che la tua donna… se possiamo definirla cosi, ti sta mentendo…"  
"Emma ma sei impazzita!? Come ti permetti?" si intromise Regina furiosa.  
"A Sua Maestà non va che i suoi segreti vengano svelati?" le rispose ridendo, mentre muoveva qualche passo all'interno della stanza, esaminandone gli oggetti, sfiorandoli con le dita.  
Robin si voltò verso Regina guardandola confuso, ma lo sguardo della donna era fisso sull'intrusa.  
" Allora Regina…" continuò l'Oscuro "Menti adesso o mentivi a Camelot?" chiese lanciandole un'occhiata penetrante che sembrò penetrarle fin dentro l'anima.  
"Cosa è successo a Camelot?" chiese il ladro iniziando a spazientirsi.  
"Ne so quanto te…" disse indicando Emma con un cenno della testa.  
Emma smise di colpo di toccare la cornice dello specchio e puntò gli occhi nei suoi attraverso il riflesso dello stesso.  
"Non c'è bisogno che tu abbia i tuoi ricordi. Rispondi solo alla domanda: ami il ladruncolo che puzza di foresta?"  
Regina rimase immobile, come paralizzata dalla domanda. Al sorriso che apparve sul volto dell'Oscuro abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Regina di cosa parla? Rispondile!" incalzò Robin, ormai esasperato.  
Emma sogghignò.  
"Non sai cosa rispondere, Maestà? Dì la verità, digli di chi sei innamorata."  
Regina sentì il suo cuore accelerare vertiginosamente i battiti.  
"Ti diverti?" chiese con un filo di voce, tra rabbia e tristezza.  
L'espressione sul viso dell'Oscuro cambiò radicalmente a quelle parole, trasfigurandosi in pura ira. "Pensi che mi stia divertendo a vederti cosi con quel ladruncolo sopra di te!?" urlò, facendoli sobbalzare. Emma mosse una mano, scatenando il suo potere contro l'uomo, schiacciandolo contro il muro e bloccandolo su di esso.  
Regina si alzò d'istinto, ma si ritrovò bloccata contro il muro anche lei, immobilizzata da una magia che non poteva contrastare. La coperta era scivolata a terra, lasciandola esposta, coperta solo dall'intimo.  
In un attimo Emma fu ad un soffio da lei.  
"Emma…" mormorò Regina "Che stai facendo?"  
L'Oscuro per tutta risposta percorse il suo corpo con lo sguardo, soffermandosi su ogni dettaglio. Con le mani iniziò a sfiorarla delicatamente, facendo fremere il corpo della donna bloccata al muro.  
Robin urlò il nome di Regina cercando futilmente di liberarsi dalla magia.  
Emma lo ignorò, continuando a percorrere il corpo della mora con le dita. Regina chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli nello sforzo di riprendere il controllo di se stessa. Deglutì trattenendo le lacrime.  
"Cosa è successo a Camelot?" chiese con un filo di voce, tornando a guardare Emma negli occhi.  
Emma non le diede risposta. Si allontanò tuttavia da lei di appena un passo, e si limitò a ripetere, improvvisamente calma e fredda: "Rispondi alla domanda: mentivi allora o menti adesso?" disse poco prima di sparire con un sorriso, lasciando i due amanti esterrefatti e liberi dalla magia.


	9. Capitolo 8

"Regina che cosa voleva dire?" chiese Robin avvicinandosi a lei, ancora frastornato.  
La donna lo guardò senza sapere cosa rispondere. Il suo cuore ancora batteva forte, la sua mente sembrava avvolta dalla confusione. Il ricordo delle dita di Emma su di lei continuava a scuotere il suo corpo con caldi brividi.  
"Robin… non lo so." mentì dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
"Regina mi stai dicendo la verità?" continuò l'uomo percependo qualcosa.  
La donna, sentendosi attaccata, fece l'unica cosa che il suo istinto le suggeriva: attaccare a sua volta.  
"E perché tu mi stai dicendo la verità?" sbottò "Un giorno dici di amarmi e il giorno dopo vai a letto con un'altra donna! E neanche ti sei accorto che non era Marion. E per di più aspetti un bambino da lei, e pretendi anche che mi vada bene?"  
Robin restò totalmente spiazzato dalla sua reazione, tanto da rimanere letteralmente a bocca aperta.  
"Credevo avessimo chiarito questa storia…" disse.  
"Infatti: avrai un bambino da mia sorella, tutto risolto!"  
Robin abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa risponderle.  
"Forse è meglio che vai a dormire nella stanza accanto, non ho voglia di parlare di questo." continuò la donna senza neanche guardarlo.  
"Regina mi avevi detto che l'avremmo gestita insieme, io non volevo ferirti." cercò di rimediare il ladro, inutilmente.  
"Lo so, ma adesso non ho tempo per pensare a questo. Devo scoprire cosa è successo a Camelot e poi ne riparleremo."  
"Va bene come vuoi. Farò di tutto per farmi perdonare." disse lui.  
Si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, per poi uscire dalla sua stanza.  
Regina lo guardò andare via, quindi si buttò sul letto emotivamente distrutta.

La mattina dopo Regina si svegliò presto. Sbadigliò, assonata. Non aveva dormito molto, aveva continuato a pensare alle strane parole di Emma e alla discussione con Robin. Tutto dell'atteggiamento dell'Oscuro faceva pensare che fosse successo qualcosa tra loro a Camelot, e tale sensazione era acuita dal nebuloso ricordo di ciò che aveva sognato nei pochi minuti di sonno.  
Frustrata dal senso di impotenza si coprì con una vestaglia per poi scendere di sotto, in cucina, per preparare la colazione.  
Mentre stava preparando il caffè sentì due forti braccia cingerla da dietro.  
"Buongiorno amore!" esordì allegramente Robin.  
La donna si irrigidì e si scostò leggermente da lui.  
"Buongiorno a te." rispose freddamente.  
Robin, notando il disagio della donna, la guardò, confuso  
"Amore sei ancora arrabbiata?" le chiese.

"Robin non sono arrabbiata, sono delusa… " sospirò la donna.  
"Da me?"  
"Sei tu che stai per avere un figlio da mia sorella!"  
"Regina ne abbiamo già parlato, mi avevi detto che avremmo affrontato tutto insieme…!"  
Regina lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, esasperata.  
"Robin ma tu ci pensi a quello che provo io? Sai come mi sento?" gli chiese, alzando la voce, ormai al limite della sopportazione.  
"Io mi odio per quello che è successo, ma non posso tornare indietro!" disse,cercando di mantenere la calma.  
"Lo so! Ma ci hai messo così poco a dimenticarmi! Come faccio a credere che siamo destinati a stare insieme se non riesci neanche ad aspettarmi per un mese?" lo guardò la donna con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Robin abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole.  
"Regina mi dispiace tanto… Io non so che altro dire, hai ragione, ma io ti amo e voglio stare con te e questa cosa non deve interferire con il nostro rapporto… presto anche noi potremmo avere un bambino." disse l'uomo cercando di infonderle un po' di speranza.  
A quelle parole Regina cambiò radicalmente espressione.  
"Noi non saremo mai uniti come te e Zelena…" disse evitando il suo sguardo.  
"Ma si amore! Io voglio un bambino con te" disse lui accarezzandole il viso. Ma la donna si ritrasse.  
"Noi non avremo mai un bambino!" grido' ad un tratto, spaventandolo.  
"Regina ma che dici? Certo che possiamo averlo."  
"No! Tu non capisci. Io non posso avere figli." confessò, infine la donna.  
"Come?"  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo trattenendo le lacrime, senza però riuscirci.  
"Ho preso una pozione, tanti anni fa, che mi ha reso sterile." spiegò piangendo.  
"Perché l' hai fatto?"  
"Perché mia madre voleva che rimanessi incinta per poter prendere il mio bambino, e io non potevo permetterle di controllarmi ancora."  
Robin rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, necessario a fargli metabolizzare le parole della donna che amava.  
"Regina, questo non cambia il fatto che ti amo…" disse avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole le mani "Possiamo ancora essere una famiglia." disse, provocando la risata amara da parte della donna.  
"Certo! Io, tu, Henry, Roland, Zelena e il vostro bambino! Che bella famigliola felice…."  
"Regina ti prego, possiamo superare tutto insieme."  
"Robin io adesso ho bisogno di tempo, devo pensare a come salvare Emma e non posso concentrarmi anche su questo." lo liquidò lei.  
"Vuoi lasciarmi?" chiese Robin con la paura negli occhi.  
Regina gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, colma di malinconia.  
"Dovremmo stare lontani per un po'…" sentenziò infine.  
Robin, spinto dalla disperazione, si avvicinò a lei cercando di baciarla, ma Regina poggiò una mano sul suo petto per mantenerlo a distanza.  
"Robin non rendere tutto più difficile. Dammi solo un po' di tempo…" l'arrivo di Henry e Roland li interruppe. Si separarono evitando l'uno lo sguardo dell'altro.  
Consumarono la colazione in silenzio. Quando finirono Robin e Roland li salutarono per dirigersi all'accampamento.  
Rimasta sola con il figlio, la donna si rilassò.  
Mentre lavava i piatti venne interrotta da suo figlio.  
"Mamma stai bene?" le chiese il ragazzino.  
"Certo tesoro." gli sorrise lei.  
"Mamma lo sai che non devi mentirmi…"  
Regina sospirò.  
"Tesoro davvero non è nulla."  
"Hai litigato con Robin?" continuò imperterrito Henry.  
"Non abbiamo proprio litigato, ma per un po' staremo lontani." gli rispose infine la donna smettendo di lavare i piatti e guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.  
"Perché?"  
"Perché aspetta un figlio da mia sorella e io adesso non riesco a gestire anche questo. Devo pensare a come salvare tua madre dall'oscurità." rispose tutto d'un fiato sospirando.  
Henry si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò, sorprendendola. Regina sorrise ricambiando la stretta.  
"Mi dispiace. So che non deve essere facile per te." commentò il figlio  
"Tesoro io sto bene, voglio solo trovare un modo per liberare Emma dall'oscurità."  
"Ce la farai mamma, sei la mia eroina." le disse Henry sorridendole, facendola sorridere a sua volta.  
"Dai!" gli disse poi " Vai a prendere lo zaino o farai tardi a scuola."  
Uscirono di casa poco dopo, Regina accompagnò Henry a scuola e poi si diresse alla sua cripta, dove sperava di trovare qualcosa che potesse aiutarla a salvare l'anima della salvatrice.  
Si avvicinò alla porta della cripta captando una strana energia, in qualche modo familiare, eppure estranea allo stesso tempo.  
Scese le scale con cautela, e quando girò l'angolo si ritrovò davanti agli occhi l'ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovare li dentro: Emma Swan.


	10. Capitolo 9

"Dovrei farti arrestare per violazione di domicilio…" disse Regina con le mani sui fianchi guardandola di traverso. "Ah, dimenticavo, lo sceriffo sei tu…" aggiunse con ironia.  
Emma si girò verso di lei, tenendo ancora in mano uno dei suoi libri.  
"Credevo fossi a casa a divertirti con il tuo ladro." rispose acida.  
Regina le lanciò un occhiataccia per poi risponderle a tono.  
"E io credevo che se proprio avessi voluto infastidire qualcuno saresti andata dal tuo pirata, invece di intrufolarti nelle case altrui."  
"Il pirata non mi interessa."  
"E da quando?" chiese la mora, sorpresa.  
"Non mi è mai interessato di lui."  
"La salvatrice sta diventando proprio oscura." commentò il sindaco.  
Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo indecifrabile prima di risponderle.  
" Sono successe molte cose."  
"Che ovviamente ci hai fatto dimenticare."  
"Si."  
Regina sospirò, rischiando seriamente di perdere la pazienza.  
"Hai informato il tuo amante che non state più insieme?" le chiese fingendo che la cosa non le interessasse.  
"E tu hai informato il tuo?" rispose sprezzante l'Oscuro, eludendo la sua domanda.  
La mora la guardò confusa.  
"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese avvicinandosi di un passo a lei. " Ci hai spiati di nuovo?"  
Emma rimase un attimo frastornata dalla notizia.  
"L'hai lasciato?" chiese sorpresa, e per un attimo sembrò che fosse tornata semplicemente Emma.  
"Si." sussurrò la donna, distratta dal cambiamento della salvatrice.  
"Non credevo che l'avresti fatto." rispose lei, tornando fredda e distaccata, come poco prima.  
Regina non riuscì a nascondere la delusione nelle sue parole.  
"Come sai che volevo farlo?" chiese dopo qualche secondo.  
"Storia lunga…." commentò con noncuranza la bionda.  
"Ne abbiamo parlato a Camelot?" chiese la mora stringendo un po' gli occhi, come se sforzandosi avrebbe potuto vedere la risposta negli occhi della donna di fronte a lei.  
"Forse…"  
"Odio i giochetti lo sai…" disse irritata Regina.  
Emma sorrise e si avvicinò a lei.  
"Era solo questione di tempo, sei troppo intelligente per stare con un idiota del genere." spiegò.  
"Disse la figlia dei due idioti." commentò l'altra.  
"Lo sai anche tu che non è alla tua altezza, e ha avuto anche il coraggio di tradirti."  
"Non ne voglio parlare." Rispose cupamente la mora.  
" Lo so."  
Emma la guardò intensamente negli occhi per poi avvicinarsi maggiormente a lei, costringendola ad arretrare, fino a che Regina non si trovò con le spalle al muro.  
"Credi di intimidirmi?" chiese la mora, mascherando la tensione con un sorriso.  
La bionda sorrise a sua volta, accarezzandole la guancia e facendola così sobbalzare.  
"Si."  
"Non mi fai paura, ho già dovuto affrontare un oscuro."  
"Ma non me."  
"Ti ho già combattuta."  
"E hai perso."  
"Chi ti dice che io abbia perso?" chiese sprezzante Regina.  
"Ho spezzato la tua maledizione…" replicò Emma, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Forse era quello che mi serviva, adesso ho di nuovo mio figlio e…"  
"E…?"  
" Niente." rispose la mora alzando le spalle "Non cerco più la vendetta, solo…"  
"Il tuo lieto fine." concluse per lei Emma.  
Regina la guardò negli occhi, per poi cercare di fare breccia nella sua umanità, la stessa che aveva intravisto nei suoi occhi un attimo prima. "Si lo stesso che avresti tu, se la smettessi di giocare a fare la cattiva e ti facessi aiutare."  
"Chi ti dice che io no abbia già il mio lieto fine?" le rispose sorridendo l'Oscuro.  
"E quale sarebbe? Essere l'oscuro e stare sola per tutta la vita?"  
"Credi che non possa avere nessuno?" chiese Emma con un accennò di rabbia nella voce.  
"Certo che puoi!" esclamò la mora per poi addolcire il tono della voce. "Ma non puoi passare tutta la vita a combattere contro la sete di potere, non sarai mai felice cosi e finirai per distruggere con le tue mani ciò che ami."  
Il viso di Emma si contrasse a quelle parole, la verità che bruciava nel suo cuore avvolto dalle tenebre.  
Regina, notando la sua titubanza continuo.  
" Tu non vuoi perdere Henry , i tuoi genitori e…" si bloccò di colpò, rendendosi conto di quello che stava per dire.  
L'Oscuro colse al volò l'occasione e chiese: " E chi?"  
"La città…" balbettò la mora, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Bugiarda!" esclamò la bionda. "Non stavi per dire quello e lo sai." Emma le sollevò il viso con le dita costringendola a guardala negli occhi. "Sai una cosa che non è cambiata è il mio superpotere: io so sempre quando menti." concluse, avvicinando il viso al suo.  
Regina deglutì. Il respiro di Emma, bollente sul suo viso la mandava in confusione, facendole il battere il cuore come non mai.  
"Emma …" sussurrò con voce roca.  
"Rispondimi." ordinò imperiosa la bionda, facendo accelerare ancora di più il suo cuore.

Passò un attimo che parve infinito prima che Regina rispondesse.  
"Me."  
Emma si avvicinò ancora di più, quasi a volerla baciare, ma all'ultimo secondo deviò e accostò le labbra al suo orecchio destro.  
"Lo so." la sentì sorridere in un sussurrò sulla sua pelle prima che si dissolvesse nella nuvola nera della sua magia, lasciando Regina esterrefatta, poggiata al muro.


	11. Capitolo 10

Dovettero passare parecchi minuti di assoluto silenzio prima che Regina riuscisse a riprendersi. Con un enorme sforzo si staccò dal muro, al quale aveva l'impressione di essersi fusa, lentamente si avvicinò ai libri sparpagliati a terra dall'Oscuro. Ne raccolse uno e prese a sfogliarlo. Magia nera, ovviamente, formule e incantesimi di ogni tipo. Capire cosa Emma cercasse era impossibile, e forse era proprio questo il suo obiettivo: confonderla. Un brivido la scosse al pensiero dell'Oscuro, al ricordo della sua voce. Rimise a posto il libro in una delle nicchie del muro della cripta, e stava per andarsene, afflitta e sconvolta, quando un vecchio tomo attirò il suo sguardo. Era antico, più della maggior parte dei suoi libri, e, soprattutto, non era suo. Con mani ancora tremanti afferrò il vecchio tomo. Era abbastanza pesante da costringerla a posarlo sul tavolo di pietra. Lo sfogliò fino a quando i suoi occhi non trovarono un incantesimo che li fece spalancare ed indusse il suo cuore a battere forte d'eccitazione.  
Strappò via il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e schiacciò con foga i tasti per chiamare i due idioti, intimandogli di raggiungerla all'istante.  
I due stranamente fecero come gli aveva detto, trovandola a passeggiare nervosamente su e giù per la cripta.

"Perché diavolo ci avete messo tanto?" gli abbaiò contro, le mani sui fianchi snelli.  
I due dapprima la guardarono come se fosse pazza, quindi si scambiarono una breve occhiata di intesa e sospirarono all'unisono. "Cosa hai scoperto?" chiese Mary Margaret son un velo di impazienza nella voce.  
Regina gli indicò il vecchio libro e sorrise. "Il modo per parlare con Merlino."  
Entrambi si avvicinarono al tavolo in un baleno, osservando le antiche scritte sulla carta ingiallita.  
"Un fungo magico?" chiese David guardandola con scetticismo.  
"Esattamente. Un fungo magico." rispose secca Regina lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
"E dove lo troviamo?" domandò Mary Margaret, facendo sospirare l'altra donna.  
"In mare! Dove vuoi che crescano i funghi?!" sbottò, alternando lo sguardo esasperato tra i due.  
David ebbe un barlume di intuizione e le indirizzò uno sguardo serio. "Se dobbiamo setacciare la foresta, non possiamo farlo in tre. Ci servono più persone."  
"Chiamo Leroy…" disse Snow con il cellulare già in mano, dirigendosi verso l'uscita della cripta.  
David prese il telefono a sua volta. "Io chiamo Hook. Robin lo contatti tu?" chiese, ma già stava parlando con il pirata.  
Regina, furiosa, digitò un messaggio e quasi ruppe il telefono quando premette "invio".

"Va bene, formiamo dei gruppi da due: Happy, tu vai con Hook. Gli altri, formate 3 coppie. Io vado con Snow, tu Regina vai con Robin. Ci vediamo qui tra un'ora. Ve lo ricordate il fungo come è fatto?"  
Le proteste di Regina furono soffocate dal coro di "sì" destato dalla domanda di David. Tutti si mossero, e così dovette fare lei, affiancata dal ladro. Puzzava ancora di foresta.  
L'uomo aprì bocca non appena si furono distanziati abbastanza dagli altri da non sentirne più il chiacchiericcio. "Regina, possiamo parlare?"  
"Robin, siamo qui per salvare Emma, non per parlare di noi."  
Il ladro la bloccò afferrandole un braccio.  
"Regina adesso dobbiamo parlare di noi! È importante!"  
"No, non lo è!" gli rispose con rabbia, sottraendosi al contatto con uno strattone.  
"Come puoi dirlo? Io ti amo e so che anche tu mi ami! Non possiamo permettere ad una strega di mettersi tra di noi…"  
"La strega è mia sorella, e tu l'hai messa incinta!"  
"Lo so, e mi dispiace…" disse lui, abbassando i toni. "Vorrei tornare indietro, ma sai benissimo che non posso. Sai che vorrei che questo bambino fosse nostro…"  
Regina sentì i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, quindi li nascose voltandosi e ricominciando a camminare. Rabbia e dolore si equivalevano nel peso che gravava sul suo cuore.  
Robin la rincorse, allungando la mano per fermarla di nuovo. "Regina, mi dispiace, non volevo dire…"  
"Ma è esattamente quello che hai detto!" gli urlò lei, girandosi di scatto L'uomo ritrasse la mano. "Non possiamo avere figli, Robin, non potremo mai averne!"  
"Amore, non importa…" disse lui avvicinandosi " Supereremo anche questo. Possiamo stare insieme lo stesso." Sorrise, ormai ad un passo da lei.  
"No, Robin. Non possiamo." replicò la donna con una determinazione tale negli occhi lucidi da farlo esitare. Tuttavia, l'uomo non si fermò. Si accostò a lei, tanto da farla indietreggiare, fino a ridurla con alle spalle un albero. Le accarezzò il viso con la mano.  
"Non devi avere paura…" le disse dolcemente, sorridendo. Regina gli indirizzò un sorriso di scherno, quasi beffardo.  
"Non ho paura. Ho aperto gli occhi: questa storia non funzionerà mai." Calcò sull'ultima parola, sporgendosi verso di lui con l'intenzione di farlo spostare. Robin invece lo prese come un invito, come se le sue parole fossero state ignorate.  
"Sì invece…" disse, schiacciandola contro l'albero. " Io non ti lascerò andare…"  
Regina si divincolò, protestando, ma l'uomo la teneva bloccata con il suo corpo. Il suo cuore prese a battere furiosamente, e si scoprì ad avere paura di lui. Non voleva ferirlo, ma se non l'avesse lasciata andare entro un secondo…  
"Mi sembra che ti abbia chiesto più volte di lasciarla andare."  
La voce conosciuta paralizzò entrambi, nonché il cuore di Regina, che sembrò dimenticarsi che doveva battere, almeno per qualche secondo.  
Robin si girò verso l'Oscuro.  
"Ma tu stai sempre ad origliare le nostre conversazioni?"  
Emma trattenne evidente una risata, un'espressione scettica sul volto pallido.  
"Ti sto solo impedendo di fare la figura dello stupido… se è possibile…" aggiunse poi a voce più bassa, lanciando un'occhiata divertita verso Regina. "Ti stai rendendo ridicolo." continuò, gli occhi fissi in quelli della mora.  
"Io non credo proprio…" ringhiò lui, scostandosi dalla donna e fronteggiando l'Oscuro, che alzò le spalle.  
"Una donna ti dice più volte che non vuole avere niente a che fare con te e tu ancora insisti. Per me questo è rendersi ridicoli. Ma non hai un po' di dignità?" lo canzonò, guardandolo finalmente.  
Robin strinse i pugni e fece un passo verso di lei, furioso.  
"Perché non vai dal tuo amante invece di stare qui ad intrometterti nelle relazioni altrui?"  
Quelle parole scatenarono l'ilarità dell'Oscuro, una risata fredda eppure, in qualche modo, vera.  
"Non c'è nessuna relazione, e a quanto pare tu sei l'unico a non averlo capito." disse, mentre parlava il suo sguardo, quanto il suo tono, si fecero via via più duri e cupi. I sensi dell'ex Regina Cattiva si allertarono alla minaccia insita nel viso di Emma.  
Robin, da parte sua, continuò a sbraitarle contro. Un cane che abbaia contro un orso.  
"Questi non sono affari tuoi!"  
"Certo che lo sono." replicò distrattamente la donna, e l'aura di pericolo svanì come per magia.  
"E perché?!"  
Alla domanda del ladro l'Oscuro non rispose. La sua magia, d'altro canto, allontanò l'uomo da Regina, rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento. Gli sguardi delle due si incontrarono.  
"Emma, cosa vuoi?" chiese pacatamente la mora, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
"Ho pensato servisse una mano con il boscaiolo…" rispose alzando le spalle, il viso leggermente imbronciato. Sembrava di nuovo la vecchia Emma, ma Regina rimase all'erta.  
"So difendermi benissimo da sola. Lo sai bene..."  
"Sì. Ma so anche quanto tu sia convinta di non avere altre scelte, o possibilità…" lanciò un'occhiata a Robin, bloccato dalla magia a dieci passi da Regina. "Sai benissimo che quella… persona lì non è alla tua altezza, ma continui a tenerlo…"  
Regina la guardò esterrefatta, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.  
"E tu cosa ne sai?" le chiese, tra l'acido e il curioso.  
"Oh, lo so bene…" disse l'Oscuro, incrociando le braccia sotto al petto e appoggiando la spalla ad un albero, un sorriso sul volto. "Me l'hai detto tu stessa." confessò, il sorriso che si allargava fino a diventare maligno nel momento in cui posò lo sguardo sull'uomo.  
"Regina, cosa…"  
"Dai, Regina, confessa!" la esortò Emma, interrompendo Robin. "Digli la verità! Digli che stai con lui solo perché pensi di non avere altra scelta!"  
"Vattene." disse la mora lanciandole un'occhiata di fuoco.  
Emma sembrò rattristata da quell'ordine. La guardò negli occhi.  
"Menti a te stessa." disse prima di sparire in una nuvola nera.  
Robin, libero dalla magia, si avvicinò nuovamente alla donna.  
" Regina…."  
"Robin, smettila! Tra noi è finita!" gli urlò la mora esasperata, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
Robin la guardò con aria di sconfitta, ma prima di poter anche solo aprire bocca udì dei passi di molta gente in avvicinamento.  
I due si voltarono verso la fonte del rumore in tempo per vedere l'intero gruppo che si faceva largo tra gli alberi.  
David mostrò con un sorriso di orgoglio il fungo a Regina.  
" L'abbiamo trovato!" esultò accostandosi a loro, non notando le loro espressioni afflitte.  
Regina lo degnò appena di uno sguardo prima di strappargli il fungo dalle mani per poi avanzare tra le persone come un treno, costringendole a spostarsi.  
"Regina! Dove stai andando?" chiese Snow  
"A preparare la zuppa…" rispose sarcasticamente Regina, continuando a camminare.  
Guidati dall'esempio di Mary Margaret, che stava praticamente rincorrendo il sindaco, tutti gli altri la seguirono fino alla cripta.  
Mentre metteva gli ingredienti in un grosso calderone, apparso magicamente, Regina ordinò a Mary Margaret di chiamare Henry.  
" Perché?" chiese sorpresa.  
Regina le lanciò un' occhiata obliqua mentre faceva cadere un liquido scuro nel calderone.  
"In quanto autore, Henry è l'unico tra noi ad essere stato scelto da Merlino…"spiegò la mora " Quindi è l'unico che può comunicare con lui."  
Henry arrivò dieci minuti dopo, trafelato per la corsa che aveva fatto per arrivare fin lì ma con il sorriso sul viso.  
Regina gli spiegò cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, quindi lo fece posizionare davanti al calderone, una mano sulla sua spalla.  
" Appena sei pronto…" gli porse il fungo, mantenendo il contatto con lui più del necessario. " Butta il fungo nel calderone."  
Henry annuì, prese un respiro e lasciò cadere il fungo nella pozione.  
Si sprigionò un fumo grigio, dal quale apparve un volto incredibilmente giovane e preoccupato.  
" Non ho molto tempo." disse Merlino " L'Oscuro mi ha trovato. L'unica che può salvarla dall'oscurità è lei stessa… deve rinunciare al potere. Deve…." Il volto sparì all'improvviso, inghiottito dall'oscurità.


	12. Capitolo 11

Emma apparve nel mezzo del suo salone. La luce morente del giorno illuminava appena l'ampia casa, lasciandola nella penombra dell'appartamento vuoto.  
Con uno scatto iniziò a camminare su e giù per la sala, il viso contratto dalla tensione.  
"Lo so …." sussurrò, lo sguardo basso. Di colpo cadde a terra, tenendosi la testa tra le mani. " Lo so!" gridò " Lasciami in pace! So cosa devo fare, sono settimane che me lo ripeti…"  
Cadde il silenzio, ma non per molto.  
" Lo farò." disse la voce di Emma " Ho già lanciato la maledizione, non ti fidi ancora di me? Presto tutti pagheranno per i loro peccati…adesso dobbiamo trovare un eroe."

Regina posò il piatto fumante di fronte ad Henry, che le sorrise. Il bambino aprì la bocca per ringraziarla quando una nuvola nera apparve di fronte a loro. Henry scattò in piedi, Regina subito lo spostò dietro di lei con fare protettivo.

"Cosa vuoi Swan?" chiese.  
"Mio figlio." rispose tranquillamente la bionda.  
"Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere."  
"Mamma perchè fai questo?" si intromise Henry, rivolgendosi ad Emma.  
L'Oscuro guardò il bambino.  
"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."  
"Mai!" esclamò Regina.  
"Regina non c'è tempo, Artù sta arrivando e ucciderà tutti."  
"Perchè dovrei crederti?"  
"Perchè ti sto dicendo la verità."  
"Perchè dovrebbe ucciderci?"  
L'Oscuro sospirò, come se parlare le costasse uno sforzo.  
"Per quello che e successo a Camelot: ha scoperto che sono l' Oscuro e vuole il mio potere per controllarmi e diventare il re della nuova Camletot :Storybrooke."  
Regina rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, mentre studiava il volto dell'altra donna, in cerca di menzogne.  
"Non abbiamo i nostri ricordi quindi non ti credo." disse la mora.  
" Henry ,ti prego, fidati di me." implorò Emma.  
Henry si allontanò da Regina e si avvicinò velocemente all'Oscuro, prima che la madre potesse impedirlo.  
"Henry torna qui!" disse Regina spaventata.  
Emma la guardò dritta negli occhi.  
"Non gli farei mai del male."  
"Tu no…" replicò la mora " ma l'oscurità si."  
"Mamma io mi fido." la rassicurò Henry, facendo quasi sorridere l'Oscuro.  
"Henry non voglio che ti succeda niente." disse Regina con voce tremante, implorando con gli occhi Emma.  
"Sarà al sicuro te lo prometto." le rispose lei un attimo prima di sparire in una nuvola nera.

Emma ed Henry apparirono a casa della donna, nel seminterrato. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista della spada conficcata nella roccia. Guardò sua madre, confuso.  
"Cosa devo fare?" le chiese.  
"Devi estrarre la spada."  
"Io?"  
Emma gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante, e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Si, tu sei un eroe. Excalibur te lo permetterà." gli spiegò, guardando la spada. "Dobbiamo nasconderla prima che Artù la trovi e la prenda."  
Henry prese un gran respiro e annuì.  
"Va bene ." disse avvicinandosi alla roccia. Posò le mani sull'elsa della spada, che iniziò a brillare, dapprima debolmente, poi con maggiore intensità, finchè l'autore non strappò la spada dalla roccia, in un ultimo lampo bianco.  
Emma sorrise, avvicinandosi al figlio. Henry si voltò verso di lei e sorrise a sua volta, porgendole la spada.  
"Grazie ragazzino. Questo è quello che mi serviva."  
"Ti serviva?" chiese Henry, il seme del dubbio ad accompagnare le sue parole.  
"Si…." rispose sorridendo l'Oscuro "…per salvare tutti noi. Ora torna da tua madre prima che venga qui ad uccidermi." aggiunse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Ma io voglio aiutarti." provò ad obiettare Henry.  
"Mi hai già aiutato. Adesso torna a casa. Presto tutto sarà finito."  
Henry tentò ancora di ribattere, ma bastò lo sguardo dell'Oscuro a farlo desistere.  
Uscì abbattuto dall'abitazione, camminando velocemente in direzione di casa sua.

Appena il ragazzino se ne fu andato, l'Oscuro agitò una mano in aria, rendendo nuovamente visibile l'uomo incatenato a terra.  
"Vedi, amore mio, ci siamo quasi." disse degnandolo appena di uno sguardo.  
Merlino prova per l'ennesima volta a parlare, ma la magia oscura glielo impedì.  
Emma fece apparire il pugnale, ed iniziò il rituale per unire le due parti del Graal.

Il pirata buttò giù l'ennesimo bicchiere di rum, sbattendolo poi sul bancone. Ne ordinò un altro con un gesto della mano, riprendo poi a conficcare la punta dell'uncino nel ripiano di legno. Mentre il barista riempiva il bicchiere una pacca sulla spalla lo fece quasi cadere a terra. Killian si girò di scatto, furioso, ma si placò non appena vide il sorriso triste sul volto di Robin. Il ladro si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a lui.  
" Uno anche per me." disse al barista.  
Bevvero quel primo shot insieme in silenzio.  
Fu il pirata a rompere il silenzio.  
"Che ci fa il fidanzato della regina in un posto come questo?"  
Robin gli lanciò un' occhiataccia, bevendo un altro sorso del suo drink.  
"Quello che ci fa il fidanzato della principessa."  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata in tralice, quindi tornarono ad osservare il legno consunto, come se si fossero capiti a vicenda.  
Killian ruppe nuovamente il silenzio, biascicando appena.  
"Che poi se ci pensi facciamo lo stesso lavoro."  
Robin lo guardò senza capire.  
"Rubiamo entrambi!" esclamò ad alta voce il pirata, subito spazientito dall'eccesso di alcool nel corpo.  
"Ma io non uccido per rubare e non tengo tutto per me." puntualizzò il ladro con rabbia, ordinando un altro bicchiere.  
"Bell'affare adesso che la salvatrice è l'oscuro…" li interruppe la voce ruvida di Leroy, che si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a quello di Hook.  
"Sta' zitto nano." grugnì Hook, provando a bere dal bicchiere già vuoto. Lo sbattè con forza contro il bancone, urlando al barista di lasciargli la dannata bottiglia.  
"Non c'è più nessuno che ci protegga." continuò il nano ignorandolo.  
" Regina troverà un modo." si intromise Robin.  
"Certo, la Regina Cattiva, fidiamoci di lei!" lo derise il nano.  
"Non è cattiva, nano!" disse il ladro con rabbia alzandosi in piedi.  
"Solo perché ci vai a letto non vuol dire che sia cambiata…anche se devo ammettere che hai buon gusto…"  
Robin sferrò un pugno che colpì Leroy sulla mandibola, mandandolo a sbattere contro Hook, il quale riuscì miracolosamente a sostenere il peso del nano, tanto da riuscire a spingerlo contro il ladro.  
Un gruppo di sei persone si alzò da un tavolo vicino. Hook e Robin si guardarono. Il sorriso apparve sui loro volti. Si voltarono contro i nani per poi lanciarsi contro di essi, urlando, subito imitati dai sei uomini. I due schieramenti si scontrarono sotto le grida del barista.  
"Non nel mio bar!"


	13. Capitolo 12

Henry non fece in tempo ad aprire la porta che già Regina lo stava abbracciando. Dopo essersi assicurata che stesse bene, la donna lo rimproverò.  
"Henry ma che ti è saltato in mente? Poteva farti del male."  
"Mamma è Emma. Non mi farebbe mai del male."  
Regina lo prese per le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi, triste e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.  
"Henry, in questo momento lei non è Emma: è posseduta dall'oscurità, non sa quello che fa."  
"Si invece, lei vuole salvarci!"  
"Cosa hai fatto?"  
"Ho estratto Excalibur."  
Regina spalancò gli occhi alla rivelazione.  
"Cosa?" chiese con filo di disperazione nella voce "Perché?"  
Henry la guardò confuso non riuscendo a capire il perché della sua agitazione.  
"Dice che le serve per sconfiggere Artù." disse esitante.  
La donna sospirò accarezzando il viso del figlio.  
"Henry lo so che credi di aiutarla, ma non sappiamo cosa ha mente…"  
"Mamma io le credo." replicò con risolutezza lui, facendo capitolare la madre.  
Regina lo guardò rassegnata " Va bene tesoro."

Excalibur era più pesante di quanto Emma si aspettasse. La punta della spada sfiorava il terreno mentre l'Oscuro camminava lentamente verso la riva fangosa del lago. L'acqua nera ed immobile sembrava aver ingoiato persino il chiarore delle stelle.  
L'Oscuro si avvicinò tanto alla riva da bagnare la suola delle scarpe nere. Immerse la punta della spada nell'acqua. Per una frazione di secondo non successe nulla. Poi i decori e le lettere sulla lama cambiarono forma, si distorsero fino a liquefarsi. L'inchiostro nero si staccò dalla lama, ormai lucida, e si diffuse nell'acqua, correndo ad una velocità innaturale verso il centro del lago. Lì si immerse nell'oscurità di quelle acque gelide ed immobili, che d'un tratto si divisero, formando un solco. Dalle profondità che esso celava scivolò sulla superficie ancora piatta una piccola imbarcazione di legno grigio e marcio. Su di essa delle strane forme nere e fumose sostavano immobili, nell'attesa paziente di giungere alle rive del mondo dei vivi.

Neal non la smetteva di piangere da più di mezz'ora. Mary Margaret continuava a cullarlo, cantandogli una ninnananna esasperata, che purtroppo non sortiva alcun effetto sul bambino.  
"Che altro possiamo fare?"le chiese David, accarezzando la testa figlio.  
Snow scosse la testa, non avendo una rispsta da dargli, e continuò a cantare la nenia.  
L'ormai nota nuvola viola non li allarmò affatto, sebbene li avesse colti di sorpresa. Ancor più stupore gli provocò il fatto che Neal smise immediatamente di piangere all'arrivo di Regina ed Henry.  
"Che è successo?" le chiese Snow, sollevata per il tanto agognato silenzio ma preoccupata per l'apparizione dei due.  
Regina spiegò alla coppia quello che era successo poco prima con Henry ed Emma.  
"Credi che abbia in mente qualcosa?" chiede David, evidentemente in pena per la figlia.  
Regina sospirò. "Non lo so. Ma dobbiamo scoprirlo. Se così fosse non possiamo aspettare che sia troppo tardi per fare qualcosa."  
"Henry, tu cosa ne pensi?" domandò a sorpresa Snow.  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere.  
"Non lo so. Era strana, ma lo è sempre da quando è l'Oscuro."  
"Ti è sembrato che mentisse?" lo incalzò David.

"Forse non mi ha mentito. Però non mi ha detto tutto,credo."  
Regina lanciò uno sguardo significativo ai due alle parole del figlio.  
"Dobbiamo trovarla. Subito. Se ha unito Excalibur e il pugnale…"  
"Tu vai avanti con Henry." disse David. "Noi portiamo Neal da Granny e vi raggiungiamo."  
Regina annuì posando un mano sulle spalle del figlio e aprendo la porta. "Appena la troviamo vi avviso."

Gli Oscuri accerchiarono Emma. I loro volti erano nascosti da ampi cappucci consunti. Emanavo una lieve aria gelida, dando l'impressione che si ha quando si avvicina la mano al vetro di una finestra in una giornata d'inverno.  
Una figura si staccò dalle altre, avvicinandosi ad Emma.  
"Ce l'hai fatta…" disse una voce maschile, raschiante. Un sorriso di denti marci si aprì sotto il cappuccio, ormai visibile per la breve distanza. Le labbra scure si dischiusero ancora a completare la frase. "…Nimue."  
Emma sorrise. "Sì. Finalmente potremo percorrere la via che porterà al nostro riscatto."  
L'Oscuro incappucciato sorrise ancora. "Sei sicura che le anime di Storybrooke basteranno a liberare il nostro padrone?"  
Emma annuì. "Senza dubbio. E con lui, potremo varcare i confini della città."

La casa era vuota. Le assi di legno scricchiolavano sotto il peso di Regina ed Henry mentre perlustravano l'ambiente. La porta dello scantinato era spalancata. Scesero le scale con cautela, ritrovandosi davanti alla grande roccia che poco prima teneva imprigionata Excalibur.  
Regina si guardò intorno, come se cercasse qualcosa.  
"Che c'è?" le chiese Henry, notando la sua espressione.  
La donna alzò la mano e dissipò la magia creata dall'Oscuro, svelando il corpo inerme di Merlino, ancora incatenato.  
Si precipitò su di lui. Respirava ancora, a malapena, uno squarcio sul petto, che sembrava aver sfiorato il cuore dell'uomo.  
"Merlino!" lo chiamò Regina, sollevandogli il capo.  
Il mago aprì gli occhi. Tossì debolmente, un'espressione sofferente sul volto pallido.  
"Il lago…" rantolò. "Fermatela." espirò prima di morire.  
Regina controllò con angoscia il suo battito cardiaco, ma il petto dell'uomo era silente. Adagiò il corpo sul pavimento, voltandosi verso suo figlio, rimasto in piedi a pochi passi da lei, sconvolto.  
"Mi dispiace, Henry…" disse "…Non avresti dovuto vederlo…"  
"P-perché l'ha ucciso?" chiese lui, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
"Non è stata Emma ad ucciderlo, ma l'oscurità che è in lei."  
"Ma…"  
"Ora dobbiamo andare, Henry." lo interruppe la madre, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Dobbiamo impedire a tua madre di fare una stupidaggine."  
Il ragazzo, incoraggiato dallo sguardo della madre, si ricompose per poi seguirla fuori dalla casa.

Gli Oscuri si allontanarono dalle rive del lago, avanzando in silenzio sulla distesa erbosa. La torre dell'orologio si stagliava tra le cime degli alberi, guidandoli verso il centro della città.  
"Mamma!"  
La voce di Henry risuonò limpida nella notte. Lui, Regina, Snow e David raggiunsero di corsa il gruppo di incappucciati, impedendogli di proseguire oltre.  
Emma sorrise alla vista del gruppetto.  
"Ci facilitate il lavoro, grazie!" disse con malignità, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su ognuno di essi.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese Regina, spostando a forza il figlio dietro di sé.  
"Quello che dovevo. Adesso il così detto "bene" verrà sconfitto." dichiarò trionfante Nimue attraverso Emma.  
"Chi sono questi esseri?" chiese Snow, sconvolta.  
"Sono i precedenti Oscuri. Siamo tornati per prenderci ciò che ci appartiene."  
"Emma, ma sei impazzita? Distruggeranno tutto…" disse David guardando la figlia.  
L'Oscuro rise. "Io non sono Emma…"  
"E chi saresti allora?" chiese Regina, irritata.  
L'Oscuro la guardò dritta negli occhi. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo di terrificante, persino per lei. Quella non era Emma.  
"Il mio nome è Nimue. Non l'avete mai sentito perché Merlino ha cancellato tutto di me, persino il ricordo, da quando ho preferito il potere al suo patetico amore."  
"Lascia libera Emma, lei non ti ha fatto niente!" esclamò Snow, facendo inconsapevolmente un passo verso di lei.  
"Emma è una di noi. La più potente. È riuscita dove noi abbiamo fallito per secoli, ma grazie a lei abbiamo la nostra possibilità."  
"Possibilità per fare cosa?" chiese Regina.  
Nimue posò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lei. Passò qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che riaccese la speranza nel cuore di Regina.  
L'Oscuro aprì la bocca per rispondere alla sua domanda, ma la mora la interruppe.  
"Emma!" urlò "Lo so che mi senti! So che stai combattendo!"  
Nimue rise, ma di nuovo il suo sguardo vacillò in qualche modo.  
"Tu non vuoi questo!" continuò Regina, avvicinandosi.  
"Tu non sai quello che voglio, mortale!"  
La mora si avvicinò ancora, fino a prendere la sua mano. A differenza di quanto si aspettava, era calda, quasi bollente.  
"Emma sono io… Puoi farcela…" disse, guardandola negli occhi nonostante sentisse i suoi riempirsi di lacrime. Ingoiò il groppo che la soffocava e continuò. "Combatti! Tu sei più forte!"  
L'Oscuro tentò di sottrarsi al contatto, ma Regina strinse la presa, impedendoglielo.  
"Regina… io…" disse Emma, ma Nimue riprese il sopravvento. "Vattene, sei solo una bugiarda!" urlò.  
" Hai ragione…" disse Regina trattenendo le lacrime." Io sono un mostro. Ma tu no. Io ti conosco." continuò la mora, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei. " Tu sei migliore di me."  
Gli occhi verdi Emma si fissarono in quelli di Regina, facendo battere il suo cuore all'impazzata.  
" Regina…." mormorò Emma prima che Nimue parlasse nuovamente per lei "Vattene!"  
"Emma combatti!"  
Quel grido risvegliò qualcosa nell'Oscuro.  
Emma sorrise debolmente a Regina, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
"Regina mi dispiace….non volevo, lei mi ha costretta."  
Regina prese tra le mani il viso di Emma.  
" Lo so…. Ma adesso dobbiamo sconfiggerli."  
Le lacrime scesero all'improvviso sul viso dell'Oscuro.  
"Fallo." disse in un soffio.  
La consapevolezza fece spalancare gli occhi della mora.  
"No!" esclamò scuotendo la testa.  
"Non c'è altro modo."  
" Deve esserci!" urlò disperata.  
Emma la guardò triste, e fece apparire Excalibur nella mano di Regina.  
"C'e' solo una cosa da fare… e tu lo sai."  
"No non posso…ci deve essere un altro modo…." rispose piangendo la mora.  
Emma le sorrise ancora, accarezzandole il viso.  
"Non c'è. Devi uccidermi."  
Henry e i suoi genitori, finalmente si avvicinarono, disperati.  
"No dobbiamo trovare un altro modo!" disse Henry in lacrime.  
Emma guardò il figlio, incapace ormai di nascondere il dolore che provava.  
"Non c'è tempo. Devo chiudere il portale, posso farlo solo in un modo. Mi dispiace, ho iniziato io tutto questo e io devo porvi rimedio."  
Henry scoppiò a piangere e l'abbracciò.  
"Mamma non voglio perderti." disse stringendosi a lei.  
"Lo so ragazzino ma sarò sempre con te." Emma lo strinse a sua volta.  
Si rivolse quindi ai suoi genitori.  
"Mi dispiace." gli disse.  
Loro l'abbracciarono a loro volta, tentando futilmente di rassicurarla.  
Con la forza della disperazione Emma ruppe l'abbraccio, allontanandosi da loro.  
Tornò a rivolgersi a Regina.  
"Fai ciò che devi." le disse.  
Regina la guardò disperata "Io non posso."  
"Si che puoi. Sei forte, sei l unica che può farlo. Mi sono sempre fidata di te …"le accarezzò il viso, poggiando la fronte sulla sua "Fallo adesso.."  
Regina sollevò la spada, e, piangendo, la conficcò nel petto di Emma.  
La donna chiuse gli occhi, e col sorriso sulle labbra le sussurrò "Ti amo."  
Regina, paralizzata, guardò il corpo della salvatrice cadere inerme ai suoi piedi. Non appena toccò terra, gli oscuri svanirono.  
I loro ricordi, al contrario, tornarono.  
Il ballo, gli sguardi, il primo bacio, tutto ciò che avevano condiviso si riversò nella mente della donna come una valanga di emozioni, fino a quando non ricordò il motivo per cui l'Oscuro aveva cancellato loro la memoria.


	14. Capitolo 13

Tre settimane prima : Camelot.

Merlino si guardò le mani, esterrefatto.  
Una voce lo riscosse dal suo stato catatonico: " Merlino?" chiese una donna.  
Il mago le sorrise. " Emma!" disse, muovendo un passo verso di lei.  
Stava per parlare ancora, quando uno scalpiccio metallico lo interruppe. Si voltò verso la fonte del rumore, incrociando lo sguardo del Re di Camelot.  
"Merlino!" urlò Artù, ormai vicino, accompagnato dai cavalieri della tavola rotonda.  
Merlino lo fronteggiò con rabbia. " Mi hai deluso." disse con disprezzo.  
" Tu mi hai fatto estrarre una spada che non era neanche intera! Sono anni che cerco la sua metà!" gli gridò contro il re.  
"Non ho colpa per la tua follia…" rispose il mago.  
"Sei stato tu a farmi diventare così!"  
Merlino lo guardò con un misto di compassione e disgusto negli occhi.  
" Tu non sei degno di essere re. Mi sono sbagliato su di te."  
A quelle parole Artù sfoderò la spada, subito imitato dai suoi cavalieri.  
"Anch'io ho sbagliato a non ucciderti quando potevo." ringhiò il re, caricando poi il colpo contro il mago.  
Uno scudo di magia lo difese, sebbene lui non lo avesse evocato. Percepì che la fonte di quel potere era, sorprendentemente, Regina.  
La ringraziò con un breve sguardo prima di sparire nel nulla.  
"Bell'aiuto.." commentò Hook, sfoderando la sua sciabola, pronto a difendersi dal piccolo esercito che li stava caricando.  
"Penseremo dopo a lui." rispose Regina, lanciando una palla di fuoco ai piedi degli avversari, che furono costretti a fermarsi davanti al muro di fiamme appena divampato.  
" Porta via Henry." ordinò Regina a Mary Margaret, che non perse tempo e, nonostante le proteste del ragazzo, lo trascinò via dalla battaglia.  
I due schieramenti si scontrarono pochi attimi dopo.  
Hook ingaggiò un duello con uno dei cavalieri, David contro due.  
Robin scagliava frecce a raffica, ma poco poteva contro le armature d'acciaio dei guerrieri. Si scagliò allora contro uno di loro, mandandolo a terra col peso del suo corpo. Gli alzò la celata dell'elmo e sferrò un pugno contro il suo naso. Quindi gli rubò la spada, trafiggendolo con la stessa, e subito si scontrò contro un altro cavaliere.  
Emma si preparò a lanciare una scarica di potere contro Artù, il quale di stava avvicinando indisturbato insieme a cinque dei suoi uomini.  
"No!" le gridò Regina per poi farle apparire una spada in mano. " Niente magia nera." le ricordò con uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
Mosse quindi le mani, spingendo lontano tutti i nemici, guadagnando un po' di tempo.  
Alla carica successiva Emma si ritrovò a combattere al fianco di suo padre. Menava fendenti quasi a caso, parava d'istinto, e sentiva di tanto in tanto il potere di Regina che la proteggeva da colpi altrimenti letali.  
Lo scontro durò a lungo, poiché nessuna delle due parti riusciva a prevalere.  
La spada di Emma era incrociata con quella del cavaliere contro cui combatteva da quella che sembrava un' eternità, una pericolosa situazione di stallo, che la donna non esitò a sbloccare tirando un calcio contro l'uomo, mandandolo a terra.  
Ebbe così un attimo di respiro, sufficiente a farle notare l'assenza del re sul campo di battaglia. Approfittando della difficoltà dell'avversario nel rialzarsi, si voltò verso Regina, concentrata a proteggerli con la magia.  
Artù era dietro di lei, pronto a colpirla con un fendente.  
"Regina!" urlò la donna, protendendo istintivamente la mano verso di lei. Da essa scaturì un lampo nero che inghiottì la figura dell'uomo, dissolvendola. Rimase solo la sua spada, che cadde a terra tintinnando.  
Cadde il silenzio.  
Tutti si voltarono verso di lei scioccati. Emma si guardò le mani, come se non fossero le sue. Uno dei cavalieri ordinò la ritirata, facendola sussultare. Così vide gli sguardi della sua famiglia su di lei, e, incapace di sopportarli, svanì in una nuvola nera.

" Sei un vero Oscuro adesso."  
" No! Non voglio esserlo, lasciami in pace."  
"Hai ucciso una persona, e non è stato un errore. Questa volta volevi ucciderlo, e l' hai fatto."  
"No, io volevo salvare Regina."  
"No. Volevi ucciderlo… sei oscura."  
Le gambe di Emma cedettero, e la donna si ritrovò accovacciata a terra, piangente.  
" No." sussurrò appena alzando di scatto la testa. La paura negli occhi si trasformò in uno sguardo vittorioso, e con un sorriso l'Oscuro si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il castello.

"L'hai trovata?" chiese Snow a Regina.  
"No.." rispose la donna, le mani sui fianchi e un' espressione affranta sul viso.  
Merlino arrivò di corsa.  
"Excalibur è al sicuro." disse. " Ma di Emma non ho trovato traccia."  
"Cosa facciamo?" chiese David.  
"Voltatevi." disse una voce gelida alle loro spalle.  
I quattro si voltarono di scatto, incontrando lo sguardo dell'Oscuro.  
" Emma…" disse Regina un attimo prima di cadere addormentata, sotto l'incantesimo della donna.  
L'unico ancora in piedi era Merlino.  
"Emma puoi ancora combatterlo." disse l'uomo protendendo le mani verso di lei, come per difendersi.  
Emma gli sorrise per poi agitare una mano in aria, evocando la magia che li portò nella foresta, lontano da tutti.

"Ecco, è qui. Adesso possiamo lanciare la maledizione, ti ho portato la persona che ami di più." disse Emma.  
" Io non posso amare nessuno." rispose Nimue attraverso le sue labbra.  
"Ma allora come farai a lanciare la maledizione?"  
Nimue sorrise facendo rabbrividire Emma.  
"Lo farai tu mia cara."disse.  
"Io…"  
"Si. Ucciderai la persona a cui tieni di più."  
"Ma io non posso."  
"Si che puoi, e lo farai. Il nostro piano deve andare avanti."  
"Emma tu puoi sconfiggerla!" si intromise Merlino.  
"Stai zitto!" gli urlò Nimue, voltandosi verso di lui. " Lei ormai è una di noi!"  
" No! Emma devi ascoltarmi, tu sei…" l'uomo fu interrotto dalla magia dell'Oscuro, che lo incatenò ad un albero e gli tolse la possibilità di parlare.  
"Taci!" gli ordinò la donna.  
Dopo un' ultima occhiata verso di lui gli voltò le spalle e, usando un tronco caduto come appoggio, preparò l'occorrente per lanciare la maledizione.

"Hai idea di dove possa essere andata?"  
"Se lo sapessi credi che sarei qui a perdere tempo?" rispose Regina, lanciando un' occhiataccia a Hook.  
"Sarà nella foresta." disse Henry.  
" E' una zona troppo vasta." disse Mary Margaret con angoscia.  
David l'abbracciò. "La troveremo."  
"Non è che sia così difficile…" commentò l'Oscuro spalancando la porta del diner.  
Entrò a passi lenti, i tacchi che risuonavano sul pavimento. Il suo abbigliamento era cambiato radicalmente: il vestito bianco aveva lasciato il posto ad una giacca di pelle nera squamata, pantaloni neri aderenti. I capelli, quasi bianchi, erano raccolti in una stretta crocchia. Ma, più di tutto, era il suo sguardo ad essere totalmente diverso.  
" Emma cosa stai facendo?" chiese il pirata.  
"Dov'e merlino?" domandò invece Regina.  
"Non vi riguarda." rispose la donna degnandoli appena di uno sguardo. "Devo portare a termine il mio compito."  
" Di quale compito parli?" chiese Mary Margaret. Fece per avvicinarsi alla figlia ma il suo sguardo la fece desistere.  
"Non lo saprete mai." sentenziò l'Oscuro. Si avvicinò ad Henry, che la guardava con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Stai lontana da lui!" le ringhiò contro Regina, ma non riuscì a muoversi, immobilizzata dalla magia dell'Oscuro.  
La donna rivolse gli occhi sul bambino.  
"Mamma…" disse lui.  
L'Oscuro spinse la mano nel suo petto, spezzando l'incantesimo lanciato da Regina tempo prima.  
"NOOO!" gridò Regina cercando di liberarsi, inutilmente.  
Emma fece apparire il calderone accanto a sé, quindi tese la mano che teneva il cuore sopra di esso. Un attimo dopo aprì il pugno e lasciò scivolare la cenere al suo interno.  
Un denso fumo nero scaturì da esso, invadendo Camelot.


	15. Capitolo 14

Il corpo di Henry cadde a terra.  
Regina lo seguì con gli occhi, troppo sconvolta anche per piangere.  
C'era un silenzio innaturale nel diner. Gli occhi di tutti erano spalancati, fissi su Emma. L'Oscuro guardava il corpo del bambino steso a terra senza la minima espressione sul volto. Poi, ad un tratto, si scagliò sul corpo del figlio, le lacrime che le rigavano il volto.  
La magia che li bloccava si dissolse all'istante.  
Regina si buttò sul corpo di Henry, stringendolo tra le braccia, mentre piangeva disperata.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?" urlò verso Emma, scagliandola contro il muro con un fascio di luce che scaturì, involontariamente, dalla sua mano.  
L'Oscuro rimase appoggiata contro il muro, guardandola mortificata, distrutta.  
Sembrò quindi richiudersi in se stessa, lo sguardo basso e una mano sul petto, ma quando la mostrò, tendendola verso Regina, un cuore luminoso ma macchiato, brillava tra le sue dita.  
"Possiamo salvarlo…" disse con voce rotta. " Dagli il mio cuore."  
"No!" urlarono allo stesso tempo Mary Margaret e David.  
Regina li guardò, e qualcosa si accese nei suoi occhi. Riportò gli occhi su Emma.  
" Dividilo a metà."  
Emma la guardò senza capire.  
"Fallo e basta!" ordinò Regina.  
La bionda le lanciò un ultimo sguardo prima di posare anche l'altra mano sul cuore e, richiamando il suo potere, spezzarlo a metà.  
Non provò dolore, poiché il tormento per aver ucciso suo figlio era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Regina posò il corpo del figlio a terra, chinandosi poi su di lui per baciarli la fronte, riuscendo a stento a trattenere i singhiozzi.  
Velocemente poi si strappò il cuore dal petto, e altrettanto velocemente lo divise a metà, trattenendo un urlo di dolore.  
Tese quindi la mano verso l'Oscuro. Quando sentì il peso del cuore della Salvatrice sul palmo, e le sue dita che le sfioravano la pelle, puntò gli occhi nei suoi. Esitò per un istante in quella posizione, quindi unì le due metà e spinse il nuovo cuore nel petto di Henry.  
I successivi attimi di silenzio furono i più lunghi della sua vita.  
Poi il petto di Henry prese ad alzarsi e riabbassarsi, e quando aprì gli occhi era tra le braccia di Regina, che piangeva felice.  
Mentre tutti erano attorno ad Henry, Emma si rialzò e lanciò il suo incantesimo. Nimue sorrise dentro di lei. Ora che nessuno ricordava più niente, potevano agire indisturbate.

Storybrooke : Oggi

Tutti i ricordi erano tornati.

Regina strinse a sè il corpo di Emma, mentre Henry l'abbracciava.  
La mora accarezzò il viso del figlio che aveva quasi perso.  
" Mi avete dato i vostri cuori…" disse Henry piangendo, stringendo la mano di Emma.  
Regina accennò un sorriso. " Tu sei il mio piccolo principe, farei qualsiasi cosa per te."  
Henry l'abbracciò di nuovo, piangendo più forte. "Non era lei…" disse tra i singhiozzi.  
"Lo so." sussurrò la madre, accarezzandogli la schiena, lo sguardo fisso sulla donna che amava.  
"Ha combattuto fino alla fine, e ha vinto…"continuò la donna, cercando di consolare il figlio, e forse se stessa.  
Incapace di guardare ancora il viso della Salvatrice, Regina posò gli occhi sulla superficie nera e liscia del lago. Rimase così a fissarlo per qualche minuto, ignorando totalmente Mary Margaret e David, che nel frattempo si erano inginocchiati accanto al corpo della figlia.  
Si riscosse di colpo, e subito lanciò un incantesimo di protezione sul corpo di Emma.  
"Che stai facendo?" le chiese David.  
Regina guardò il suo volto congestionato dal pianto.  
" Un incantesimo di protezione." rispose mentre posava a terra il corpo, per poi evocare con la magia una teca di cristallo attorno ad esso.  
Snow si coprì la bocca con una mano, e David l'abbracciò mentre entrambi si rialzavano piangendo.  
"Per questa notte starà nella mia cripta. Domani penseremo a cosa fare." disse Regina con voce roca, incapace di sostenere la vista di quel corpo nella bara.  
Lanciò appena un' occhiata verso i due per raccogliere il loro consenso, quindi con un gesto della mano fece sparire il corpo, materializzandolo nella cripta.  
"Andiamo a casa." disse poi stringendo Henry a sé, e incamminandosi con lui verso la città.

Era più di un' ora che Henry piangeva ininterrottamente, rannicchiato in posizione fetale nel suo letto. Regina posò una mano sulla sua fronte, e con un pizzico di magia indusse un sonno tranquillo nella mente del figlio. Sorrise nel vederlo calmarsi.  
"Andrà tutto bene…" sussurrò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Gli prese quindi una mano e, con un ago, gli punse un polpastrello. Raccolse la goccia di sangue che scaturì dalla piccola ferita con una boccetta, che poi ripose in una delle tasche della giacca. Gli rimboccò le coperte e, con un ultimo sguardo triste, uscì dalla sua stanza.

Il lago era ancora nero e immobile come prima.  
Regina ne osservò ancora per qualche istante la superficie, quindi estrasse la boccetta dalla tasca della giacca e la stappò. Versò il suo contenuto nel lago.  
Il portale si aprì all'istante.  
Caronte navigò lentamente verso di lei, fermando l'imbarcazione a pochi metri dalla riva. Regina si immerse nelle acque fredde e basse, camminando fino al traghettatore. I suoi occhi rossi non la sfiorarono nemmeno.  
La donna si issò sulla barca, sedendosi poi sulla panca umida.  
Caronte fece muovere l'imbarcazione non appena lei si fu seduta, e, giunti nel centro del lago, sparirono dal mondo dei vivi.

"Oh ma guarda chi si vede! La Regina Cattiva in carne ed ossa. E non è poco visto il luogo in cui ci troviamo… "  
Ade. Lucifero. Satana. Qualunque fosse il suo nome, tra tutti gli artisti che lo avevano rappresentato nel corso dei secoli, Walt Disney era l'unico ad esserci andato minimamente vicino.  
Alto almeno due metri, spalle larghe e vita stretta, muscoloso. Un bel viso squadrato, virile anche se sbarbato, occhi di un azzurro innaturale, luminoso, penetranti anche se infossati, sorriso smagliante. Ma, soprattutto, una fiamma blu al posto dei capelli.  
"….Benvenuta nel mio regno, Regina." continuò il dio percorrendo con sguardo lascivo il suo corpo.  
Regina fece un passo sulla riva dell'aldilà e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu subito interrotta da Ade che, con le dita sul mento, la stava guardando con occhio improvvisamente critico.  
"Non hai l'abbigliamento adatto per questo posto…" disse pensoso.  
Schioccò quindi le dita, sostituendo il suo completo nero con una tunica bianca, che più che coprire lasciava intravedere ogni sua forma. Anche perché sotto non c'era più niente.  
Regina, indignata, gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, facendolo sghignazzare. Mosse quindi le mani per cambiarsi di nuovo, ma non successe nulla.  
"La tua magia qui non funziona." spiegò sorridendo il dio avvicinandosi a lei.  
La donna serrò i denti sospirando. Si ricompose quindi, e fissò Ade dritto negli occhi.  
"Sono qui per Emma." disse, riuscendo a nascondere il tremito nella sua voce.  
Lui sorrise.  
"Lo sospettavo."  
"Dimmi come posso fare per farla tornare in vita."  
"Non si può, dovresti saperlo bene …alla morte non c'è soluzione."  
"Deve esserci un modo!" si spazientì lei.  
"Mm bè uno ci sarebbe, ma non credo ti interessi…"  
Regina fece un passo verso di lui "Certo che mi interessa. Dimmi cosa devo fare."  
"L 'unico modo per far uscire un anima dagli inferi …" disse il dio avvicinandosi a sua volta. Si chinò quindi verso di lei e le sfiorò la guancia con le dita fredde "…è dare in cambio un'altra anima."  
Regina rabbrividì al contatto delle sue dita sulla sua pelle, ma si fece forza e non si scansò.  
"Prendi la mia anima al posto di quella di Emma."  
"La tua anima? Credi che mi convenga?" chiese lui scansandosi di colpo. " Vuoi mettere? La Salvatrice e l'Oscuro contro l'ex Regina Cattiva?" continuò gesticolando. " Nah, non credo proprio." disse voltandosi e facendo per andarsene.  
"Farò tutto ciò che vuoi."  
Il dio si fermò di colpo.  
Si voltò sorridendo e le strinse la mano.  
"Affare fatto. La tua anima per la sua. D'altro canto, dopo Persefone e Megara, sarai una degna compagna…" annunciò con la malizia negli occhi chiari.  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo e trattenne le lacrime.

Rimase ferma sulla riva, immobile, fino a quando una strana sensazione non la spinse ad alzare lo sguardo. Un' anima luminosa camminava lentamente verso di lei. Emma le passò accanto senza dar segno di vederla, lo sguardo spento fisso dinanzi a sé. Regina non poté più trattenere le lacrime. Sussurrò il suo nome, e tese la mano verso di lei mentre passava, ma incontrò solo aria.  
Emma salì sull'imbarcazione di Caronte, e il traghettatore riprese il suo viaggio verso il mondo dei vivi.

Emma si risvegliò di colpo. La sua mano sbattè contro la superficie di vetro che la circondava, incrinandola. In preda al panico diede un altro colpo nel buio chiudendo gli occhi, e la bara si infranse in mille pezzi su di lei.  
Si alzò procurandosi qualche graffio, ma non se ne curò. Sbattè le palpebre più volte fino a quando non riuscì a mettere a fuoco il luogo in cui si trovava. Riconobbe la cripta, quindi scese dall'altare di pietra che aveva accolto il suo corpo e guadagnò l'uscita.  
Raggiunse la casa del sindaco di corsa, e si lanciò sulla porta, trovandola chiusa tuttavia.  
Urlò il nome della donna che amava bussando furiosamente contro il legno bianco, tanto da far cadere il numero dorato a terra.  
La porta si aprì di colpo, ma non c'era Regina ad accoglierla.  
"Mamma?"  
La voce di Henry era colma di meraviglia. Il ragazzino l'abbracciò di slancio, facendola quasi cadere. Emma sorrise stringendolo forte a sé.  
"Sì, sono io…" disse " Solo io."  
"Ma com'è possibile?" chiese Henry scansandosi solo per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Io… non lo so… mi sono svegliata nella cripta." rispose, prendendolo poi per le spalle e chiedendogli : " Dov'è tua madre?"  
Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle "Credo nella sua stanza."  
Emma aggrottò la fronte. " È impossibile che non mi abbia sentito…" disse entrando in casa. La chiamò di nuovo, ma non ottenne risposta.  
L'angoscia iniziò a premerle sul cuore, e prese a guardarsi freneticamente intorno, fino a che il suo sguardo non fu catturato da un rettangolo bianco sul tavolo dell'ingresso.  
Si avvicinò col terrore che faceva tremare le sue mani.  
Prese la lettera e, non appena vide il suo nome e quello di suo figlio scritti nell'elegante calligrafia di Regina, il suo cuore si fermò.  
"No, no, che cosa hai fatto…" sussurrò mentre leggeva con gli occhi spalancati.

 _Miei cari Emma ed Henry,_

 _quando troverete questa lettera io sarò già negli Inferi.  
Mi dispiace di non avervi salutato di persona, ma non era possibile.  
La mia speranza è di poter tornare da voi, ma temo che il prezzo per un' anima sia un'altra anima, quindi non credo ci rivedremo ancora.  
Non potevo vivere sapendo che Emma era morta per colpa mia. A Camelot sarei dovuta morire io. Così come l'oscurità avrebbe dovuto prendere me. Ma tu mi hai salvata due volte, e per questo hai perso te stessa e la vita. Sto solo rimettendo le cose al loro posto. Non siate tristi, io sono felice sapendo che voi due, le persone che più amo al mondo, sono insieme. Vi amo._

 _R._


	16. Capitolo 15

Emma aprì di slancio la porta del negozio di Gold.  
L'ex signore oscuro la guardò con sorpresa e le sorrise.  
"Lieto di vederla ancora tra i vivi, signorina Swan. A cosa devo il piacere?"  
"Voglio sapere come posso entrare negli Inferi." rispose nervosamente la donna.  
"Sa benissimo che è impossibile."  
"Regina c'è riuscita quindi un modo ci deve essere." ribattè alterata.  
"La regina cattiva ha dato la sua anima in cambio della sua?" chiese sorpreso.  
"Dimmi solo come posso riportarla indietro."  
L'uomo sospirò e appoggiò una mano al bancone.  
"Non so se puoi riportarla indietro, ma se vuoi entrare negli Inferi, l'unico modo è usare il sangue di una persona morta e risorta, per riaprire il portale."  
Emma annuì e corse fuori dal negozio.

Ade le tese la mano, ma Regina salì sul cocchio nero senza il suo aiuto. Obbligata dallo spazio ristretto, si trovò accanto a lui. A quella distanza poteva sentire il suo potere che faceva vibrare l'aria attorno a lui. Il dio le cinse la vita, portandola più vicino a sé, e fece partire i cavalli scheletrici con un fischio.  
Attraversarono velocemente una parte del suo regno, afflitto da una notte eterna e senza stelle, fino a giungere ai piedi di una montagna. A quel punto i cavalli sembrarono impennarsi, ma invece che fermarsi, la biga si sollevò in aria, trainata dai destrieri. Volarono a ritmo del loro galoppo fino alla cima della montagna, per poi fermarsi sul limitare del ponte spezzato che conduceva al gigantesco castello nero del dio.  
Ade scese per primo dalla vettura e le porse la mano per aiutarla a scendere. Regina nuovamente lo ignorò.  
Insieme si incamminarono verso l'enorme portone nero e irto di speroni acuminati. I battenti si aprirono un secondo prima che li raggiungessero, tirati da due esseri terrificanti: uno era alto e snello, tutte le ossa in evidenza sotto la pelle sottile e verdastra, gli occhietti neri che la scrutavano famelici mentre passava insieme al dio. L'altro era più basso, con un ventre rigonfio che sfiorava il terreno e due corna ricurve sul capo glabro.  
I due si inchinarono al passaggio di Ade, per poi richiudere il portone con una spinta e dirigersi saltellando alla sinistra di esso.  
Regina li seguì con lo sguardo mentre prendevano da terra due forconi e tormentavano un ragazzo legato al soffitto. I loro occhi si incrociarono per un secondo prima che Ade la stringesse di nuovo a sé e la spingesse avanti.

Emma raggiunse di corsa il lago. Senza esitazione fece apparire un coltello nella sua mano e si tagliò il palmo, immergendo poi la mano in acqua. Non appena vide apparire la barca di Caronte si tolse la giacca e si tuffò in acqua, raggiungendola a nuoto.  
Si issò su di essa, e subito Caronte invertì la rotta, portandola nell'Oltretomba.

Ade la fece entrare nella stanza. Era quadrata, delimitata da mura di pietra nera. Non sembrava però il colore naturale del minerale. Pareva infatti che qualcosa avesse bruciato la roccia fino ad annerirla.  
Al centro della stanza si ergeva un enorme letto. Anch'esso era nero, con lenzuola di seta nera; la testiera e la pediera erano formate da quelle che sembravano ossa ricoperte di metallo, intrecciate tra loro a formare strani motivi. Non c'era nient'altro nella grande stanza.  
Regina si voltò verso il dio, scoprendolo a guardarla con curiosità.  
Ade incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise.  
Coprì in breve la distanza che li separava e le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Stenditi sul letto."  
Regina si scansò da lui come se le avesse dato uno schiaffo, inorridita.  
" Rilassati mia cara… vedrai che ti piacerà." sorrise di nuovo lui, gli occhi chiari che luccicavano nella penombra.  
Regina lo guardò con ribrezzo ancora per un secondo, quindi obbedì.  
Lentamente si avvicinò al letto, e con altrettanta lentezza si sedette su di esso, per poi sdraiarsi, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto nero. Sentì il suo cuore martellarle nel petto ad una velocità impensabile, il respiro più rapido che mai.  
Ade troneggiò su di lei, in piedi accanto al letto. Sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé, come tante volte aveva sentito quello di Leopold. Il ricordo delle notti passate con il re rischiò di farla cedere al panico, ma forzò nella sua mente l'immagine di Emma, del suo sorriso, dei suoi baci, e riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé.  
Ade fece sparire i suoi vestiti, ma prima che la donna potesse coprirsi un paio di corde le legarono i polsi al letto, impedendole di muoversi.  
Regina iniziò a strattonare le corde, ma quelle si strinsero ancora di più attorno ai suoi polsi.  
"E inutile che cerchi di liberarti… questo è solo finchè non ti abituerai."  
Gli occhi della donna mostrarono il disgusto che provava mentre lo guardava sfilarsi la tunica, rimanendo nudo davanti a lei.  
Il dio si avvicinò a lei, salendo sul letto e iniziò a far scorrere le dita sulla sua gamba. Regina tremò per il contatto, mentre le dita risalivano la sua coscia, per poi arrivare al suo stomaco e raggiungere il suo seno. Si morse il labbro per non gridare.  
Ade si mise su di lei e la baciò. La donna cerco di sottrarsi inutilmente. Il dio sorrise.  
"Mi piace quando vi ribellate."  
Gli occhi di Regina si riempirono di lacrime mentre sentiva il corpo dell'uomo sul suo.  
La sua mano si strinse sul suo seno in modo quasi doloroso, e la mora chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensare a quello che stava per succedere.  
Lo sentì eccitarsi sopra di lei, il respiro freddo del dio sul suo collo si fece irregolare.

Emma saltò sulla riva dello Stige e si guardò intorno. Non c'era nessuno. Tutto era immobile e silenzioso.  
Una sensazione, più che una percezione, la fece voltare di scatto, appena in tempo per vedere l'enorme cane a tre teste lanciarsi su di lei. Vide l'enorme zampa del cane abbattersi su di lei. Tentò di schivarla, ma l'attimo dopo era già tutto buio.  
Si risvegliò su un pavimento freddo e scuro. Mise a fuoco, dopo vari tentativi, un paio di piedi femminili, coperti da calzari di cuoio grezzo.  
Con la testa che le martellava per l'urto guardò verso l'alto, incontrò un paio di occhi viola che la fissavano.  
"Chi sei?" le chiese la donna. Aveva una bella voce, forte e determinata.  
"Dove sono?" le chiese Emma mettendosi a sedere, una mano sulla testa dolorante.  
"Negli Inferi, ovviamente."  
"Regina… devo trovarla…"  
"Una donna mora, di bell'aspetto e due occhi magnetici?"  
"Si l'hai vista? Dove si trova?"  
Megara abbassò lo sguardo e le voltò le spalle.  
Emma si alzò in piedi di scatto e la prese per un braccio "Dimmi dove si trova!" le ordinò a voce più alta.  
Costretta a voltarsi, la donna la fronteggiò e, con un sospiro, disse: " Ha preso il mio posto."  
Emma la lasciò andare, e aggrottò la fronte, confusa.  
"Che significa?"  
Un velo di tristezza offuscò gli occhi della greca.  
"Ade la voleva da tempo…"  
Emma fece un passo indietro, incapace di accettare l'idea che le parole di Megara suggerivano.  
"Dove sono?" chiese, furiosa.  
Megara puntò un dito affusolato alla sua destra. " La porta accanto."  
Emma si voltò di scatto, pronta a precipitarsi lì, ma la voce della donna la fermò.  
" Non puoi fare nulla per fermarlo. L'avrà già resa sua schiava."  
La Salvatrice strinse i pugni e girò la testa per guardarla, tentando di contenere la rabbia. Si prese un solo secondo per pensare, quindi si avvicinò di nuovo alla donna.  
"Tu sei Megara vero?"  
"Si." rispose l'altra, sorpresa.  
"Dov'è Ercole?"  
Gli occhi della donna si riempirono di tristezza.  
"Prigioniero. E tormentato dagli scagnozzi di Ade per l'eternità."  
"Dove?"  
"Nel castello."  
Emma si fece più vicina e ripetè la domanda tra i denti.  
Megara alzò le spalle.  
" Non lo so. Sono sempre stata in questa stanza o in quella di Ade…"  
"D'accordo…" disse Emma prendendola per il polso. " È ora di uscire."  
Emma trascinò la donna fuori dalla stanza. In qualche modo trovò la forza di non entrare nella stanza che le aveva indicato. Seguì invece la direzione che le ripetute urla maschili le indicavano.  
Giunsero correndo all'ingresso del castello. Vicino alla porta c'era un giovane legato al soffitto con delle corde, che rilucevano di una luce sinistra. Un demone lo stava ferendo con un forcone.  
"Io lo distraggo, tu liberalo."  
"Ce n'è un altro." l'avvertì Megara prima di precipitarsi verso l'amato.  
Emma si avventò sul demone, placcandolo e mandandolo a terra.  
L'essere si rialzò subito, sibilando tra i denti aguzzi e attaccandola un attimo dopo.  
La fece cadere a terra, tentando di artigliarle la faccia. Stava per riuscirci quando una mano gli strinse il collo e lo scaraventò contro il muro. La stessa mano si tese poi verso Emma, che accettò l'aiuto per alzarsi. Ercole le sorrise con gratitudine.  
" Aiutami a liberare Regina." lo implorò Emma.  
L'eroe annuì e insieme corsero verso la stanza di Ade.

Regina rabbrividì nel sentirlo pronto contro di lei. Chiuse gli occhi per tentare di fermare le lacrime, inutilmente.  
La porta si aprì di colpo.  
Ade non era più sopra di lei.  
Riaprì gli occhi, e vide quelli di Emma, pieni di lacrime, vicinissimi ai suoi. La stava slegando con una mano, mentre con l'altra le sfiorava il viso.  
"Va tutto bene…" sussurrava. " È finita."  
Regina non riuscì a far altro che stare a guardarla, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrere sul suo viso.  
Non appena ebbe finito di sciogliere le corde che la imprigionavano, Emma la coprì con il lenzuolo, e l'aiutò a sedersi sul letto.  
La bionda alternava freneticamente lo sguardo tra lei e qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
Regina si voltò, e vide il ragazzo che aveva visto al suo arrivo a cavalcioni su Ade lo stava colpendo ripetutamente sul volto.  
Il dio era immobile a terra.  
Una donna posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, che smise di colpire il dio. L'aiutò ad alzarsi, quindi si avvicinò al corpo steso a terra e gli diede un calcio con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Sentendo Emma muoversi Regina si voltò verso di lei.  
"Torniamo a casa." disse la Salvatrice porgendole la mano. Regina la prese, e annuì.  
Storybrooke

Non appena Regina aprì la porta di casa, Henry si fiondò su di lei abbracciandola.  
"Mamma!"  
Regina lo strinse a sé, rassicurandolo.  
"Sono qui." gli disse con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Non andare mai più via.." disse piangendo il bambino.  
"No mio piccolo principe." lo rassicurò lei sorridendo.  
Henry si staccò un po' da lei e afferrò la mano di Emma, tirandola poi verso di loro. La Salvatrice abbracciò entrambi, trattenendo le lacrime.

Qualche ora più tardi, dopo aver messo Henry a letto, le due donne si ritrovarono nel soggiorno.  
"Che ne diresti di un bicchiere del miglior sidro di mele che tu abbia mai assaggiato?" chiese Regina, già riempiendo i due bicchieri.  
Emma non rispose, ma la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
"Che c'è'?" chiese la mora.  
"Che c'è? Che sei pazza!"  
Regina sollevò le sopracciglia, stupita dalla reazione della bionda.  
"Come prego?"  
"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Pensi mai alle conseguenze delle tue azioni?"  
"Sei seria?"  
"Potevi morire…"  
"Lo so."  
"Se non fossi arrivata… quell'essere…"  
"Credi che non lo sappia…" Regina alzò la voce furiosa.  
"Ma l' hai fatto lo stesso!"  
"Per salvare te!"  
"Non dovevi farlo."  
"Me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che diventerai l'Oscuro e morirai."  
"Bene!"  
"Bene!"  
Le due donne si guardarono a lungo, avvolte in un rabbioso silenzio.  
Un attimo dopo Regina si ritrovò contro il muro, bloccata dal corpo della bionda, che si era fiondata sulle sue labbra.  
La passione si accese in un istante, portandole a strapparsi letteralmente i vestiti di dosso.  
Si ritrovarono a terra, Emma sotto e Regina sopra, solo l'intimo a coprire i loro corpi.  
La mora aveva bloccato i polsi della bionda impedendole di muoversi. Le morse il labbro per poi leccare i contorni delle sue labbra per chiederle il permesso di entrare. La bionda schiuse la bocca e le loro lingue immediatamente si intrecciarono iniziando una lotta. I gemiti di piacere si perdevano nelle loro bocche fino a che Regina non insinuò una gamba tra le cosce di Emma, facendola gemere più forte. Inizio a strusciare la gamba su e giù facendo eccitare la donna sotto di lei. Regina fece sparire i pochi vestiti che ancora le separavano. Si fermò un attimo per ammirare il corpo dello sceriffo, fino a soffermarsi sul suo seno. La sua bocca si chiuse sul suo capezzolo, già turgido, facendola ansimare, lo succhiò e lo morse fino a quando Emma non trattenne un grido.  
Regina sorrise e le sussurrò " Non trattenerti: nessuno può sentirci." prima di scendere verso il centro del suo piacere. Emma sussultò ormai al limite. La donna le morse l' interno coscia, facendola gridare. Le tenne ferme la gambe e con la lingua iniziò ad esplorarla, muovendosi veloce, su e giù, facendo gemere e ansimare la Salvatrice. Quando le succhiò il clitoride, Emma urlò il suo nome:  
"Regina!"  
La mora entrò dentro di lei con due dita, iniziando a muoversi velocemente per darle più piacere mentre la lingua continuava a tormentarla.  
Emma spinse il bacino verso di lei e con la mano le spinse la testa tra le sue gambe.  
"Sì, cosi…" ansimò.  
Regina si mosse ancora più velocemente in lei mentre la guardava in preda al piacere.  
"Regina …" urlò la bionda venendo.  
Regina gustò tutto il suo piacere per poi risalire fino alla bocca per baciarla.  
Emma ansimava per l' orgasmo appena avuto, ma baciò la donna con passione e la strinse a sè per poi capovolgere la situazione e mettersi su di lei.  
"Adesso tocca a voi, Vostra Maestà."  
Regina sorrise eccitata e si leccò le labbra. La bionda si avventò su di esse, baciandola mentre con le mani scendeva a stringerle un capezzolo. Il sindaco soffocò un gemito sulla sua bocca, mentre Emma stringeva più forte. Scese a baciarle il collo alternando dei baci a dei piccoli morsi per poi riservare lo stesso trattamento a tutto il corpo della mora, fino ad arrivare alla sua intimità. Le aprì delicatamente le gambe e si posizionò tra di esse. Lasciò dei piccoli baci sulla sua intimità, facendola sussultare. Emma fece scivolare un dito sulla sua apertura e iniziò a muoverlo su e giù, strofinando il centro del suo piacere, facendola bagnare ancora di più. Regina gemeva e ansimava, ed Emma guardava il suo viso eccitato, mentre si mordeva il labbro per non gridare. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
"Sei bellissima." disse un attimo prima di entrare in lei, facendo gridare la donna. Aprì le dita dentro di lei esplorandola, i muscoli della mora si tesero. Proprio quando stava per venire Emma uscì da lei.

Regina sollevò la testa per guardarla.  
"Swan!" esclamò.  
Emma rise per poi fiondarsi con la bocca su di lei, leccando e succhiando con avidità, assaporandola.  
Regina gemette e spinse il bacino verso di lei contraendo i muscoli, per poi gridare il suo nome quando l' orgasmo la raggiunse.  
"Emmaaa…"  
La bionda leccò via tutto il suo piacere.  
"Sei buonissima." le disse prima di baciarla con amore.  
La mora le sorrise e l'attirò a sé. Si strinsero in un abbraccio lì sul pavimento scaldato dal calore dei loro corpi, e si addormentarono ascoltando il suono dei loro cuori che battevano vicini.


	17. Epilogo

Due mesi dopo

Mary Margaret fu svegliata da un rumore che proveniva dalla stanza di sua figlia. Si alzò in fretta per andare a controllare. Appena aprì la porta vide la chioma bionda della figlia scomparire oltre la finestra, si avvicinò ad essa e la vide raggiungere di corsa il suo maggiolino.

Regina si mosse nel sonno, sentì un brivido di freddo sulla pelle. Aprì gli occhi e vide la finestra aperta e una sagoma nell'oscurità che la guardava. Sorrise.  
" Vuoi farmi morire di freddo?" chiese scostando le lenzuola, invitando l'intruso ad unirsi a lei.  
Emma sorrise e calciò via gli stivali per poi salire sul letto per baciare la mora.  
"Non ti aspettavo." disse il sindaco.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?" rispose la bionda guardandola dolcemente, facendo finta di alzarsi.  
Regina la trattenne, attirandola verso di sé per baciarla nuovamente.  
"No, idiota."  
"Mi mancavi." rispose Emma arrossendo, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Regina sorrise e la baciò.  
"Henry si sveglierà tra poco…"  
"Odio questa situazione…" sbuffò la bionda.  
"Non piace neanche a me…ma cos'altro possiamo fare?"  
"Smettere di nasconderci, non stiamo facendo niente di male…"  
"Ne abbiamo già parlato. Dobbiamo pensare a Henry e ai tuoi genitori…Non credo che sarebbero felici di sapere che stai con me."  
"Henry lo capirà vuole solo la nostra felicità, e per quanto riguarda i miei genitori dovranno accettarlo se mi vogliono bene."  
Regina sospirò, aveva paura. Paura che uscire allo scoperto avrebbe rovinato quella sorta di rapporto che avevano costruito, fatto di sguardi e baci rubati. Di incontri clandestini nella cripta, nell'ufficio del sindaco e dello sceriffo. Aveva paura che ammetterlo a voce alta avrebbe rovinato il loro equilibrio, non erano una coppia convenzionale.  
"Sei sicura?" le chiese infine la mora.  
"Io sì, ma tu non mi sembri della stessa idea…Perché non vuoi che lo sappiano? Ti vergogni di me?" chiese Emma con un pizzico di delusione nella voce.  
"No, no ma che dici!" si affrettò a smentirla la bruna " In caso sei tu che dovresti vergognarti di me, sono sempre la regina cattiva." disse abbassando lo sguardo " Ho solo paura che tutto questo finisca…" ammise infine.  
"Regina io ti amo e tu ami me. Questo riguarda solo noi." la tranquillizzò la bionda accarezzandole il viso." Quindi basta nascondersi." La salvatrice si alzò dal letto " Vuoi venire ad un appuntamento con me?" chiese sorridendole.  
Regina sorrise " Ne sarai felice" rispose " Ma solo se mi prometti di non indossare quell'orribile giacca di pelle" disse prendendola in giro.  
"Ehi! Quella giacca è bellissima sei solo invidiosa…"  
La mora non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
"Va bene." si arrese infine " Rimani per colazione?" le chiese alzandosi e coprendosi con una vestaglia nera di seta.  
"Preferirei il dolce…" replicò la bionda guardandola tutta. " Ma mi accontento" disse sorridendo.  
Regina le diede un leggero pugno sul braccio e uscì dalla camera. Emma la seguì fino alla cucina. "Posso aiutarti?"  
"Non osare toccare nulla. Vorrei che la mia cucina non esplodesse."  
"Potrei offendermi…" ribatté la bionda mettendo il broncio.  
"Era un'offesa infatti." replicò la mora sorridendo iniziando a preparare i pancake e il caffè.  
La bionda la guardò male fino a che il sindaco non si avvicinò per darle un bacio sulle labbra.  
Henry scese dopo qualche minuto.  
"Buongiorno mamma…" si bloccò vedendo anche l'altra sua madre" Ma' giorno" disse sorridendo alla bionda." Quando sei arrivata?"  
"Buongiorno tesoro" rispose Regina sorridendo al figlio e mettendo sul bancone il piatto pieno di pancakes.  
"Da poco.." rispose la bionda " E mi sono invitata a colazione…" rise  
"Ovviamente, visto che non sa cuocere neanche un uovo, Miss Swan" la prese in giro la mora sedendosi.  
"Non è affatto vero." ribatté la bionda, offesa.  
"Ma', mi dispiace ma la mamma ha ragione…" disse ridendo il ragazzo riempendosi il piatto di pancakes, facendo ridere la mora.  
"Ehi…ma come ti permetti ragazzino? Dovresti stare dalla mia parte…"  
"Dico solo la verità" rispose lui iniziando a mangiare.  
Lo sceriffo si arrese e iniziò a mangiare sbuffando di tanto in tanto.  
Henry mangiò in fretta. " Devo andare o farò tardi a scuola." disse alzandosi di corsa e afferrando lo zaino che aveva lasciato all'ingresso." Ciao mamma…ciao ma'…" disse uscendo di corsa.  
Le due donne lo guardarono uscire, poi la mora si alzò per sparecchiare ma venne fermata da due braccia che la bloccarono contro il bancone della cucina. Rise.  
"Cosa crede di fare, sceriffo?"  
"Farti vedere che so cucinare." rispose la bionda sorridendo. Le sciolse il nodo che teneva uniti i due lembi della vestaglia e portò una mano sul suo seno, ancora coperto dalla camicia da notte. Regina chiuse gli occhi mordendosi il labbro inferiore. La mano di Emma scese lungo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare alle gambe, sollevo i bordi della veste e le accarezzò le gambe lentamente, risalendo poi verso l'alto, fino ad arrivare ai suoi slip, già umidi. Regina soffocò un gemito, poggiando le mani sul bancone della cucina, stringendolo. Emma la spingeva con il suo corpo contro di esso. Le sue dita iniziarono a stuzzicarla da sopra gli slip, facendo gemere la mora. Poi le sue dita si intrufolarono dentro, trovandola già bagnata e pronta per lei. Le stuzzicò il clitoride beandosi dei gemiti della donna che amava.  
"Emma…" ansimò il sindaco.  
A quel suono la bionda entrò in lei con due dita provocando un grido soffocato da parte della mora, la strinse a sé da dietro mentre le sue dita si muovevano veloci e in profondità in lei. Regina ansimava e gemeva accompagnando i movimenti della mano della bionda con il suo corpo.  
Quando l'orgasmo prese possesso del suo corpo la mora si appoggiò al bancone, esausta. Emma le baciò la schiena mentre usciva da lei. Si portò le mani alla bocca e leccò via i suoi umori.  
"Il mio dolce preferito" le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Il sindaco si girò di scatto baciandola con passione, assaporando ancora il suo sapore sulla labbra della salvatrice. La spinse contro il muro, le tolse la maglia e i jeans. La guardò eccitata e dopo averle dato un ultimo bacio si abbassò per arrivare alla sua intimità. Emma chiuse gli occhi. Regina la leccò da sopra gli slip, umidi di eccitazione. Poi con lentezza li fece scivolare lungo le sue gambe. Ritornò quindi su e iniziò a leccarla, passando la lingua lentamente su e giù lungo la sua apertura. Emma gemette mentre portava una mano sui capelli della mora spingendola maggiormente verso di lei. Regina sorrise e la penetrò con la lingua, leccando e succhiando avidamente. Poi entrò dentro di lei con un dito mentre la lingua si concentrava sul clitoride. La bionda non poté evitare un grido di piacere, spinse il bacino verso di lei.  
"Regina, sii…" mormorò gemendo e ansimando, sentendo il calore invadere il suo corpo. La regina continuò sempre più velocemente aggiungendo un altro dito, li aprì facendo ansimare maggiormente la donna. Le succhiò il clitoride e l'orgasmo invase il corpo di Emma. La bionda sentì le gambe cedere, mentre veniva. Ansimò cercando di riprendere fiato mentre Regina leccava via tutti suoi umori. Poi si sollevò e la baciò.  
"Anche tu non sei niente male"  
Emma la strinse baciandola.  
"Ti amo" le sussurrò  
"Ti amo" rispose la mora.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?!"  
Le due donne si staccarono sorprese sentendo una voce, si voltarono.  
"Mamma?" esclamò la bionda arrossendo raccogliendo i suoi vestiti.  
"Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare?" chiese Regina imbarazzata coprendosi meglio con la vestaglia.  
Emma si vestì in fretta.  
"Che diavolo stavate facendo?" urlò Snow.  
"Mamma… io volevo appunto dirtelo…"  
"Dirmi cosa? Voi due…"  
"Sì, io e Regina stiamo insieme." rispose la bionda guardando la madre.  
"Non può essere…"  
"Mi dispiace non volevo dirtelo così, ma sì…e vorrei che tu accettassi questa storia…"  
"Emma ma sei impazzita?"  
"No, non lo sono. Noi ci amiamo…" ribatté la bionda.  
Snow guardò sua figlia e poi la mora accanto a lei. Era rimasta in silenzio durante lo scambio di battute tra le due. Non voleva peggiorare la situazione.  
"Tu l'ami?" chiese scioccata  
"Si ci amiamo." ripeté la bionda afferrando la mano di Regina, facendola arrossire.  
"Amo tua figlia…" disse infine Regina riuscendo a parlare, grazie alla forza che Emma le stava trasmettendo con una semplice stretta della mano.  
Snow guardò di nuovo le due donne, alternando lo sguardo tra loro.  
Sospirò notando l'amore che traspariva dai loro occhi e dandosi della stupida per non essersene accorta prima.  
"Se voi… vi amate…non posso mettermi in mezzo…" ammise infine.  
Emma le sorrise " Grazie!" disse allontanandosi da Regina per andare ad abbracciare sua madre. Snow la strinse in un abbraccio materno.  
"Non ringraziarmi… Sarai tu a dirlo a tuo padre…" disse con un sorriso per poi guardare Regina. "Non farla soffrire…"  
La mora la bloccò immediatamente "Non lo farei mai…"  
Le due si scrutarono per qualche attimo prima che Snow si voltasse per andarsene. " Meglio che vada, mi ci vorrà del tempo per dimenticare quello che ho visto."

Rimaste sole, due si guardarono per qualche istante senza dire niente. Imbarazzate e felici allo stesso tempo.  
"Quindi…adesso lo sanno.." ruppe il silenzio Regina.  
"Già… stai bene?" le chiese Emma.  
"Si, ma sarai tu a dirlo a tuo padre"  
"Ma…non dovremmo farlo insieme?" cercò di ribattere la donna.  
"No, tocca a te. Ma prima dobbiamo dirlo ad Henry."  
Lo sceriffo annuì. "Lo andiamo a prendere a scuola…"  
"Sì, adesso dovremmo andare a lavoro…"  
Emma si avvicinò e le diede un bacio " Ci vediamo dopo." le sorrise e uscì per andare a lavoro.  
Regina usò la magia per vestirsi e per andare in ufficio.  
Nessuna delle due lavorò molto, entrambe scosse per quello che era successo e per il timore che Henry non la prendesse bene.  
Quando arrivò il momento di andare a prendere il figlio a scuola, le donne si ritrovarono davanti alla fermata dell'autobus. Si guardarono senza parlare.  
Henry scese e sorrise ad entrambe.  
"Siete venute tutte e due… È successo qualcosa?" chiese preoccupato.  
"No, tesoro, non è successo nulla." rispose Regina.  
"Ma volevamo parlarti di una cosa" continuò Emma.  
Il ragazzino annuì e tutti e tre si incamminarono verso casa di Regina.  
"Allora di cosa volevate parlarmi?" chiese Henry dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
Le due madri di guardarono.  
"Ecco… io e tua madre ultimamente abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme…"iniziò la mora.  
"Sì, lo so. È bello cenare e stare tutti insieme." sorrise Henry.  
"Sì, infatti. A te sembrerebbe strano se noi passassimo molto più tempo insieme…?" azzardò la bionda.  
"No, sarebbe fantastico!"  
"Come una vera famiglia…" aggiunse Regina  
" In che senso?"  
"Ho chiesto a tua madre di uscire e lei ha detto sì." tagliò corto Emma.  
"Emma!" la riprese la mora  
" Che c'è? Mica possiamo girarci intorno tutto il giorno…"  
Henry non trattenne un risata.  
"Questo vuol dire che non farai più finta di arrivare la mattina presto, mentre eri già a casa nostra dalla sera prima"  
Le due arrossirono violentemente.  
"Lo sapevi?" chiese imbarazzata Regina.  
Henry annuì. "Emma non è esattamente silenziosa quando entra in casa…"  
La bionda diventò viola per l'imbarazzo.  
"E a te sta bene?" chiese Regina.  
"Sì. Voglio solo che siate felici. Ci avete solo messo troppo a capirlo." le prese in giro.  
Emma e Regina si sorrisero e abbracciarono Henry.  
"Quindi ma' verrà a vivere con noi?" chiese  
"Ecco, non lo so…non ne abbiamo parlato…" rispose Regina dopo qualche secondo, spiazzata dalla domanda.  
Emma cercò il suo sguardo.  
"No…" disse nervosa. "Ma mi piacerebbe" ammise guardando Regina. La mora le sorrise "Anche a me"  
Le due si guardarono sorridendo e si scambiarono un tenero bacio.  
"Mamme vi prego, sono felice che voi stiate insieme ma non voglio vedere tutto…" disse correndo poi in casa.  
Emma e Regina risero e poi si presero per mano.  
"Quindi sembra che vivremo insieme…"  
"Sembra di sì, sindaco…"  
Entrarono in casa insieme mano nella mano.


End file.
